


月亮河

by chamuntustma



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternative Universery:Call of Cthulhu, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamuntustma/pseuds/chamuntustma
Summary: 克苏鲁神话背景的普通人AU（笑）。这是一个“考古穷三代，民俗毁一生”的故事（x）。





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP：考古学家（？）水X天文学家（？）软。  
分级：NC-17  
Warning：存在大量原始宗教文化捏造内容，请不要信以为真，谢谢合作。

1

塞尔吉奥在从左往右数第四个车位上停好，掂着一顶帽舌略长的灰白色贝雷帽走向有着红色木制屋顶的小馆子，门上方悬着一块摇摇欲坠的金属招牌，在迷蒙的乳白色雾气中锈蚀的痕迹尤为明显，一只略显肥胖的达尔马提亚犬的正脸画在上面，应该是舌头的部分被铁锈涂成了深色，像极病变的舌苔。他来摩德西之前，有人告诉他这是整个山谷小镇上最好的旅馆，包食宿，热水24小时供应，可租车，甚至还能投递快件。他叉腰站在三层建筑前打量停车场上缝隙间疯长野草的地砖，犹豫了一会儿，最后还是决定相信这个说法。  
毕竟上一批考古队来到这里，也是选择投宿于此，距离他们事故地点直线距离五英里远，平和的小镇跟那桩惨事看上去并无直接关系，只不过是那帮学者的运气差到极点，在并不复杂的山顶洞窟中迷了路，最终酿成惨剧，是概率问题。塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯接到电话时正好是他一向无所事事的夏天，瘫在伊比萨岛度假，他举着电话看四周，隐隐约约觉得看到了死敌球队的球星路过，盘算着要拿自家球队的主场球衣去求签名合影，非得捣了这回乱才算完，眯着眼睛漫不经心地听委托人在电话那头焦急得几乎嘴角燎泡，对这桩工作倒是真的没太大兴趣。他在明面上的主攻方向是日本飞鸟时代阿伊努民俗，对于一个他从未听过名字的山中发掘出7世纪古代斯拉夫人的祭祀遗迹的消息兴致缺缺；直到对方咬牙切齿地许诺祭祀用的财宝他可以拿走高价倒卖，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯才伸了个懒腰，决定接了这单委托，来位于扎达尔南部四十公里外的无名小镇一探究竟。  
塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯是个独自设立个人研究所的考古学家，曾经也有在马德里当地的某个大学挂名，不过很少去上课，这份甜蜜而又若即若离的合作研究关系持续时间不算长也不算短，不过，至少在他一脚踹翻埃及吉萨省的某个金字塔中的黄金棺椁找寻镶着宝石的圣甲虫饰物却因此损坏了有史以来发掘出的状态最完美的木乃伊（木乃伊翻倒在地压坏了鼻梁，拉莫斯至今认为不是他的错）之后，这段恋情就结束了，他得自己筹备经费，自己招募帮手，用尽他无赖而又好用的所有本事，在这个世界上站稳脚跟，恣意地活。不过也正因为此，他能在海岛上度过整个夏天，甚至后来又飞到札幌，去了旭川泡能够直接观赏到雪山的露天黑曜岩私汤，拖到九月底十月初，才磨磨蹭蹭地收拾行李来巴尔干半岛。  
喵。  
塞尔吉奥抬起头，伸出去推那旅馆大门的手停在半空，和一只毛乎乎的，毛色怎么看都不是猫科生物的自然色系的，似乎是布偶猫的生物四目相对。桃色的看上去是布偶猫的玩意儿灵巧而又轻盈地抓住了挂着狗头招牌的铁杆攒紧四蹄站着，对上拉莫斯的眼睛时，又喵喵地叫，伸出舌头舔了舔胸前蓬松异常的雪白围脖毛被，便翘起如鸡毛掸子般粗细的大尾巴，跃过拉莫斯的脑袋，向白茫茫的，愈发涌动的雾气中去了。拉莫斯的目光不自觉地追过去，雾气中浮现出一只漆黑折耳猫的轮廓，隐隐约约看不清楚，只有那肥硕丰满的体型值得一提。两只猫碰在一起相互嗅嗅，又同时回头看了拉莫斯一眼，这才彻底消失在大雾之中。塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯只能若有所思地站在旅馆前，根据布偶猫尾巴上不知何人编出的麻花辫以及坠在辫尾的黑色蝴蝶结，猜测这附近住着位格外少女心的猫饲主。  
他摆出那副心事重重的表情进到旅馆里，在前台办好了手续，腰围赶得上1.5个他那么粗的老板得知他是考古学家，是接之前出了事故的考古队的工作继续下去的，顿时摆出了热情的笑容，替拉莫斯张罗了旅馆中最安静、且wifi信号最好的一间房，告诉拉莫斯晚饭供应截止十点，但是之后可以另外提供夜宵，本周的主材是本地产的羊肉肠。拉莫斯其实也清楚老板的用意。  
这座交通不便利、路况不算理想的小镇摩德西，唯二的收入来源是主要饲养山羊的畜牧业和旅游业，近年寻找古建筑保存完好的小镇的风潮遍布全球，老板的座驾刚从一辆八十年代产的五十铃换成沃尔沃，车载音响有USB接口，胖男人看向窗外那辆车的表情跟下一秒铁疙瘩就会变身成大黄蜂似的，前一阵子国际联合考古队出事，小布尔乔亚为主的青年游客对真实死了人的景点避之不及，老板为收入来源的减少心痛不已，正翘首盼着来个靠谱的大救星替小镇正名。  
“你要到月亮河上游的那座山上去，我知道一个最合适的向导。他是本地出生的，后来搞天文研究，有时会回到这里去山上看星星，具体搞什么我也不懂，反正他对路很熟。比我熟。我看着他长大的，小时候他还在那片山坡上放羊呢。”老板带着拉莫斯熟悉旅馆环境，路过用餐的厅堂，朝屋里看了眼，便指着角落里的人影大声喊，“卢卡！卢卡！你一会儿就要回山里了吗？”

拉莫斯看着卢卡·莫德里奇（这座小镇中姓莫德里奇的大概占总人口的九成，所以他猜这个卢卡也是一个莫德里奇）慢条斯理地用纸巾擦嘴，又把吃剩的食物统统倒进一个碗中，捧着用过的餐具走向回收窗口，这才一边整理着双肩包的背带，一面慢悠悠地走到他面前，回答老板的话，“嗯，补给都买好了，我要走了。”  
“帮忙带个客人上山呗！”老板砰地一声拍在拉莫斯肩膀上，让他总有一种胳膊脱臼的错觉，卢卡·莫德里奇站在他面前，挑起淡色的眉毛上下打量，像是在审视、评估，那种看麻烦的小孩一般的眼神让拉莫斯顿时不服气起来，这小个子矮他一个头，有什么底气用他老妈的那种眼神看他，说不定还是个故意装老成的毛孩子呢！更何况，拉莫斯的目光不知不觉地移动到跟随着卢卡歪头而晃动的金色长卷发上，他不自觉地伸出手掌，放在卢卡的发顶，来回揉搓摩挲起来。  
“手感不错。发质挺好。”拉莫斯享受着卢卡突然涨红的脸上堆积的窘迫，在老板的吆喝声中都那么从容不迫地遵循自己行事节奏的卢卡·莫德里奇，不得不如同某种受到惊吓的小动物，双手护住脑袋，微微蜷缩起身体，这才甩开了拉莫斯的手，安达卢西亚人倒是毫无自觉地把感想全都倒了出来，卢卡的脸红得更厉害了，“你行吗，小兔子？”  
“……小……兔……子……”卢卡呆滞地、喃喃地重复着拉莫斯的奇怪称呼，“小、小兔子？！”  
“嗯，小兔子。”塞尔吉奥笃定而又得意，他觉得自己实在是太有创意了，居然福至心灵地，瞬间就找到了最适合卢卡的外号，他甚至能在脑内回忆起上一次看到萌宠垂耳兔图片的样子，跟忙不迭地梳理被弄乱的长发的莫德里奇完全一致。  
“真是的，一个一个都是这样……大叔！”卢卡又嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨了起来，是旅馆老板搂着他的脖子吩咐着把拉莫斯带到山顶的什么地方去才算完，在吩咐他记得晚上也要把拉莫斯载回来、旅馆里一定会留他们两人份的夜宵，又揉乱了他的脑袋之后，不够愉快的表情才彻底消散，正色说道，“我今晚不打算回来啦，拉莫斯先生得自己想办法下山。”  
“我有车。”  
“车？”卢卡做了个调皮的鬼脸，“好啦外地来的愣头青，那座山上全是石头，除非你的四驱越野车能变山羊，否则还是别逞强了。”他拍开拉莫斯的魔爪，又整理了一次头发，拉莫斯恍然间甚至觉得那副情态跟早些时候看到的、舔毛的桃色布偶猫有些相像，“看在你是刚来的份上，给你两个小时倒时差，下午三点我们上山。”  
“嘿！我可以现在就出发的。”塞尔吉奥忙不迭地示意，“野外过夜我也很习惯，但是您得给我留点儿阳光好扎营吧！三点才上山，什么时候我才能到地方啊？”  
莫德里奇挠了挠头皮，又用指尖来回揉搓鼻尖，挤开门口堆着的两个人，往通往楼上客房的楼梯方向走，直到踏上台阶，才回过头，“我设在山顶附近的工作站还挺大的，你要是来不及搭帐篷，我不介意先借个睡袋给你。只要你记得还。”  
拉莫斯“哦”了一声，在惊讶和感动中不自觉地问出声来，“你养猫吗？喜欢粉红色吗？”  
“……这是什么最新最流行的西班牙式搭讪法吗？”卢卡耸了耸肩，哒哒地上楼去了。

拉莫斯举着手电筒摸到莫德里奇口中的工作站的时候，卢卡·莫德里奇正坐在火边就着光亮翻看一本笔记，白天载着拉莫斯上山来的越野摩托车停在一顶军绿色的大帐篷边上，那匹桀骜不驯的野马让拉莫斯吃尽了苦头。  
他，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，自认是西班牙的印第安纳·琼斯，如有必要，他甚至能勇猛得如同约翰·兰博，居然不得不像个初出茅庐的毛头小子，乖乖戴着一顶外壳上还贴着卡通贴纸（大概是小马宝莉，见鬼！）的头盔，坐在小个子的克罗地亚骑手身后，一路颠簸着沿当地人称月亮河的水道逆行而上，碾过无数大大小小的石块，并且在莫德里奇面前把午餐吐得干干净净。从山上俯瞰山脚的小镇，依然被雾气笼罩，但是卢卡设立的工作站视野确实上佳，在城市生活中已经难以寻觅的璀璨星空此时竟然也不再是奢侈品。  
“洞窟里的状况如何？”卢卡察觉到拉莫斯的到来，从篝火上挂了不知多久的铁锅中舀出一勺滚热的汤汁，拉莫斯闻到调过味的熟肉香味，才发觉自己在遗迹现场忙活了两三个钟头，肚子早就饿了。  
他摇摇头，显然前一批考古队出事之后，警方的入场救援乃至调查最后撤场对考古现场造成了不可扭转的破坏，他忙活了一下午，也只修好了发电机、恢复整个洞窟的照明线路，草草地巡视了那个古老的献祭殉葬坑洞，担心莫德里奇等太久不愉快便先撤退了，要开始正式的调查只能等明日太阳升起。卢卡见他那副表情，便也挥手不再多问。  
很显然，卢卡·莫德里奇是个对于这类颇有些猎奇色彩的话题没太大兴致的人，考古队意外全灭也并没有让这位邻居沉醉于天体观测的学术之心有丝毫动摇。拉莫斯喝着肉汤，便和莫德里奇没话找话地闲聊，问了半天才知道卢卡在追寻一颗至今运动轨迹仍未被完整精确测算的星星，即便是NASA的超级计算机，也在模拟其运动轨迹的研究项目中铩羽而归。卢卡坚称这颗星星存在，并且认为这是一颗可以通过肉眼观测到的运行于太阳系之外的行星。  
“我看到过它。”在拉莫斯的注视中，莫德里奇抬起头，望着漫天的星河，死死地盯着其中的某一点，“我坚信还能再一次看到它。它会回来的。”  
当天晚上，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯做了个梦。在白茫茫的雾气中，桃色的长毛猫，和体态圆滚滚得如同乌梅的黑色卷耳猫变成了比他大几十倍的洪荒巨兽，每踏在地上一步，都能让他整个人都被震得脱离地心引力的控制半秒。巨猫远去，一切尘埃落定，他依然抱着头伏在地上，从指间中向外窥探，对上一只比超大猫咪还要巨大的、圆溜溜的、淡金色的人类的眼睛。  
那是卢卡·莫德里奇的眼睛。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2

喵？  
塞尔吉奥睁开眼睛，他被裹在睡袋中如同一条蚕宝宝，稍微多一些个性化的描述，就是一条安达卢西亚出生的蚕宝宝，高挑帅气热情多金且热爱纹身和健身的大胡子臭美蚕宝宝——虽然如此，在木乃伊式的睡袋里那也只是一条蚕宝宝。羽绒睡袋里除了洗衣液的合成香味之外，还有些像是自然风干的药草气味，倒是让他睡得又熟又甜，唯一的美中不足就是那个奇怪的梦，而不知道是幸运还是不幸，怪梦居然能延伸照进现实，他的胸口至少压着七公斤的重量。塞尔吉奥的四肢在睡袋中一阵扑腾，农民揣着前爪、端坐在他胸前的桃色布偶猫被颠得不满了起来，细声细气地咪咪叫着，大大的草色眼睛里写满了“朕大不悦”，瞳孔竖成两条近乎看不见的线，从帐篷和地垫连接处不知何时松动的拉链缝隙中扭动肥厚的爱心型大屁股钻了出去，拉莫斯恼怒地用母语叫骂起来，却也只来得及揪住一小撮粉中透着灰的尾巴毛。帐篷里没什么热乎气儿，莫德里奇很显然已经起床了，行军床妥善地收纳放置在帐篷的角落，寝具也不知被他收到哪里去，如果不是鬼知道为什么会出现在此处的猫咪捣乱，拉莫斯说不定能睡到正午才醒。  
这也不能怪他，他可是西班牙人，塞尔吉奥一边打着哈欠坐起身，一边想，对于西班牙人来说每天应该从十一点开始，如果更晚一些他也完全没意见。他把睡袋留在原地，替卢卡补好了会漏进猫来的帐篷拉链（看起来是因为多次使用导致拉链齿产生损耗），这才拿上自己的工具包，戴好照明安全帽，离开工作站的居住区。多功能野营帐篷的门厅前摆着莫德里奇的笔记本电脑，和一台小型发电机，旁边还有些拉莫斯叫得上名或是叫不上名字的仪器，大多都是天文学者野外工作时必须使用的，拉莫斯才认识卢卡24小时都不到，他还不至于那么没礼貌，不经主人的允许就乱动别人的东西，这放在他身上也是一样的——他工作的时候，要是有人敢随便走进挖掘现场，他也是要暴跳如雷的：鬼知道那些外行人脚下会不会碾碎什么重要的古物。  
总之，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯满怀感恩之心地离开了卢卡的帐篷，时间是早上八点四十五分，帐篷外的火堆上煮着咖啡，深棕色的液体还没沸腾，只是稀稀疏疏地冒着细小的气泡，拉莫斯摸摸下巴，又搓了搓鼻尖，克罗地亚人的工作站距离月亮河上游的水路并不算远，而拉莫斯未来的工作地点则在石山的背面，他犹豫了一会儿，决定先去河边洗漱，顺便找一找极有可能也在那儿的卢卡，至少要对主人的待客表示感谢，再问问莫德里奇是不是真的没有见过那只毛色格外不自然的猫咪。按照常理，这种家养的猫咪，不应该出现在这片既没有食物、也没有多少庇护所的荒山野岭。月亮河上游河水湍急而不浑浊，尽管看不到什么水生物，作为生活用水是完全没问题的，拉莫斯磨磨蹭蹭又踢踢踏踏地在山石间找寻着能稳稳当当下脚的地方，卢卡·莫德里奇金色的脑袋从斜坡之下缓缓浮上来。  
“早上好。”塞尔吉奥热情地招呼，“Lukita！”  
莫德里奇站住了，迷茫地眨了眨眼，往自己的左右手边都看了、确认这座山上，他和拉莫斯周围，确实没有其他的两脚兽，这才指了指他自个儿的鼻尖，以确定拉莫斯是在跟自己说话，在得到了西班牙人热情得有些过了头的熊抱之后，他才晃晃脑袋，从对方的怀抱里挣脱出来。  
“我以为你会睡到晌午。”他挥了挥手中的牙刷和毛巾，拉莫斯倒是在适才的拥抱中被藏在莫德里奇那件有些过大的蓝色冲锋衣下的小件硬物硌得胸肌疼，还在发愣，目光跟着卢卡的手上下移动了许久，才回过神，继续听克罗地亚人絮絮叨叨，“那边有一片石滩，我一般都在那儿洗漱，你要放水的话记得往下走一走，哈哈……我煮了咖啡，量不多，还是希望你最好自己带了早饭。”  
“食物的问题不用你担心，Lukita，我的小朋友。”拉莫斯又热情地叫着他的母语里、对于Luka这个名字的昵称，考虑到天文学家除了口音之外西语水平还不错，他想当然地认为卢卡一定听得懂他的友善和好意，“多谢你的招待。等我的宫殿布置好了，也请你去我那里坐坐。”  
拉莫斯当然会把自己的营地建立在那座位于山顶的洞窟之中，他也不只是想邀请卢卡·莫德里奇去那里坐坐那么简单。以塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯那外行人的角度看，莫德里奇现在的营地可不算是观察星空的最佳地点，那儿既不是这座山的最高点，也不是视野最开阔的，当然，如果考虑到独自在野外扎营的学者的生活便利程度和人身安全，现在的营地或许是最好的选择。但是有了拉莫斯在，这一切都可以发生改变。他虽然习惯于孤身一人长期游离于正常的人类社会之外，却也对于同类、对于人际关系交往有着正常的渴求，他当然希望离他的小邻居更近一些，若是能一同驻扎在洞窟中做室友（听上去就好像大学生毛头小伙子找靠谱的合租人似的）那便再好不过了。仔细想想吧，不会有人得滞留在人烟稀少的荒山野岭中工作生活、一个月只有一到两次回到城镇中补给的机会，却愿意眼睁睁地将一个会说话的朋友放走的。  
“我可不小。如果你坚持叫我小朋友的话，我就要叫你……嗯，Sese。”  
“我妈妈才会这么叫我。”虽然我自己也会。拉莫斯在心底里迅速地补充一句，“不过我的兄弟们都喜欢叫我Churu。”  
“真是奇怪，我刚刚想着也可以这么叫你来着，Churu。”莫德里奇又拨弄了一下落在额前的头发，“我一般白天都会留在帐篷里工作，写写观察报告什么的，如果在山洞里遇到什么事，你可以来找我帮忙。”  
他向拉莫斯礼貌地点点头，表示这段寒暄已经可以结束了，之后就像每一个被写在书里的冷酷不好接近的斯拉夫人一般，抿着嘴，凝聚出沉默肃穆的面具，踏上归途。拉莫斯挠着脑袋，他总算记得必须得问卢卡的事。  
“喂，Lukita！你真的……真的没有见到过粉色的长毛猫吗？那东西都钻到帐篷里去了！我帮你修好了帐篷，不用谢！”  
“睡蒙了吗，拉莫斯先生？Hola？”莫德里奇露出了一种拉莫斯怎么都参不透的，格外复杂的神情，“用脑子想想吧，那种颜色的猫咪怎么可能真的存在？您可也是位用科学解释一切的人啊。”  
“我都揪住它的尾巴了！”拉莫斯不服气地喊着，“你看，它的毛——”  
他不可置信地看着自己的衣袋。那儿除了他的惊愕和不忿之外，只有被缝在一起的布料，除此之外，什么都没有。  
“记得去你洗漱的地点下游位置放水。今天别太累了。”莫德里奇语重心长地拍了拍塞尔吉奥的肩膀，语气真的和他老妈有百分之八十的相似度。

把最后一根固定帐篷用的铁钉打进岩壁中，拉莫斯伸了个懒腰，活动着酸疼的腰背。在观察整个山顶洞窟，找寻合适的扎营点时，他也在委托人留下的语音信息中大致了解了前一批国际联合考古队遇难的状况。这个山洞，长久以来都作为动物巢穴而被狼群占据，而古代的献祭祭祀场处于整个山洞向下延伸的通路的底部，需要一条八到十米长的绳梯才能真正抵达。被食肉动物们作为抛散啃食殆尽的猎物骨殖的垃圾场，即使到了二战时期被反法西斯游击队占领，那儿也始终是人类鲜少踏足的禁地——直到今年年初，有房地产开发商看中了月亮河边的土地，也有采石场的老板打起了整座山体的主意，勘探队才使这个沉睡了十多个世纪的祭祀场重现人间。将大本营设置在洞窟深处、祭祀场近前的联合考古队，正好撞上了一批在狩猎场中巡回筑巢的饥饿狼群，在供电和无线电设备相继被狼群破坏、绳梯也被咬断之后，所有人都不幸成为了狼群饱腹的对象。而很奇怪的是，警察们调查的结果显示，看上去是被反抗自卫的人类打死的狼尸身上，也有狰狞而形状奇特的啃咬伤口，看上去不像是已知的任何一种自然生物能够造成的。拉莫斯一边听着委托人的传来的补充信息，一边气愤至极地想着自己绝对是被算计了，先不说这片山区究竟有多少危险的野兽昼伏夜出，他的名声在上一次任务中有所受损，没几个人敢加入他的团队做助手，这回可真的是如果交代在这儿，鬼都不知道他得几年之后才会被发现。  
所以，卢卡·莫德里奇这个邻居就显得更加弥足珍贵。拉莫斯知道在当地警方撤场之后，狼群大概还会有一段时间因为惧怕人类而放弃这片猎场，周围的其他山头看上去植被更加丰茂，恐怕对于捕食者的吸引力要比石山大得多，他在山洞的洞口支起卡式炉，煮起他午饭兼下午茶，盘算着下一步的调查。  
说真的，很多考古学者，进入工作现场的第一步，或许都是先清运出垃圾来。前一批的考古队并没有留下多少有意义的记录，最大的原因就是这个祭坛，因为长久被丢入尸骨的关系，仅凭借乍一眼看过去，是无法分清哪些是被人为地献祭给某位古代神明或是被食肉和食腐动物啃得光光才抛弃的，更何况无法排除在一千多年的时间里，有不幸失足而困死于此地的普通人，拉莫斯得拿出比以往多十倍的耐心，才能将这个祭坛的原貌彻底恢复，并且在古代斯拉夫神话传说的研究中添上属于西班牙人的浓墨重彩的一笔。  
他叹了口气，又摸了摸下巴，恍然间意识到居然忘了带剃须刀，只能去找他的邻居借。不过，这也正好。他总归是要再去见到卢卡·莫德里奇的。

“你这样不会感冒吗？”  
考古学者背着一袋果木烟熏肉干，乘着夜色回到莫德里奇的工作站，就看到卢卡仰躺在那匹铁马的皮座椅上，脑袋枕着油箱，身上裹着条毛毡，像是看星星看到累了，笔记本罩在脸上就这么小睡，秋冬季节的山顶夜晚平均气温能降到5°左右，更严重时甚至能达到零下，如果说卢卡·莫德里奇习惯于这样不健康不安全的生活方式，那么拉莫斯可就更为自己的前途担心啦。  
卢卡动了动，那本棕色软磨砂皮封面的笔记本掉到地上，他歪过头看拉莫斯，胸前挂着的银色球状挂饰漏了出来。  
“怎么了？你的宫殿建好了？”他的嘴角还挂着或许是因为美妙的梦境而生出的柔和笑意，直到拉莫斯伸手拽住他胸前的银球，才因为感到安全距离被冒犯而抬手去推，“干什么啊你？”  
“这是……”塞尔吉奥皱起眉头，他一眼就能确定那是银香薰球，外部是镂空的壳，内部盛放香料的香盂因为重力关系而始终保持平衡，不至于将香料洒落，他在亚洲的一些博物馆见识过，卢卡身上的这枚银球看上去已经有些年代了，不像是近现代为了赶时髦而制造的仿制品，“你喜欢这样的小物件？”  
他一张口，总觉得质问的口吻太过唐突和冒犯，最终还是悻悻地撒了手，眼见莫德里奇起身，鼓起双颊，像是积蓄了不满和怒火似的，把整个人都裹在毛毯里，像是印第安人、或是吉普赛人的女巫，蹦蹦跳跳地绕着火堆活动被冻得发麻的腿脚。  
“是对我很重要的人送的礼物。”  
“哇，那家伙一定品味不错。”拉莫斯向后退了一步，他这才想起自己的目的，把装着肉干的袋子递过去，“那可是火焰纹鎏金银香囊，你要是哪天手头紧张，我可以帮你找个好买家的。”  
“嗯，只要不涉及到他自身，那他的审美确实很棒。替他谢谢你的赞扬。”卢卡又握了握那枚银球，流露出一股子拉莫斯怎么看都觉得格外不是滋味的柔软的神情，可是他根本没有立场为此而产生任何不满，“我并不打算和它分开。所以，你究竟要做什么？”  
“那个……能借一下剃须刀吗？”

“好啦，别沮丧了。”卢卡安慰地拍了拍拉莫斯的肩膀，后者抓挠着逐渐毛茸的下巴，瞪着手中的多功能匕首，总想着干脆凑合一下算逑。莫德里奇每周都会回到山下的小镇购买补给，看得出来，这个小个子也不是体毛生长旺盛的体质，大概是不曾感受到拉莫斯抓耳挠腮的烦恼，“下一次回到镇子上去，我会记得提醒你买的。”  
“啊，真是不公平。”西班牙人瘫倒在地垫上，卢卡还留在帐篷外，端坐在小马扎上，看起来像是在那上面生了根，要卯足了劲干个通宵，却也并没有对他下逐客令，只是由着拉莫斯在帐篷里来回打滚；他一会儿看着夜空，一会儿又急急忙忙在笔记本上写些什么，这让塞尔吉奥感到一种隐隐约约的被忽视的不满，趁着小个子新朋友在思索，从背后凑过去，捏住莫德里奇的脸颊，向外拉扯。  
“我是会揍你的。”  
“哇，你居然还会揍人，Sese可不信。”  
“……都这个时间了，你不回你的宫殿吗，亲爱的西班牙国王陛下？”  
“哼，朕决定征用你的营地作为行宫。”  
天文学者的面色沉了下来，塞尔吉奥暗叫一声不妙却来不及撤离，被一胳膊肘顶到肋骨上，丝丝地疼，他都不敢相信莫德里奇有那么大力气，轻描淡写又轻而易举地就这么把拉莫斯这么一个大活人揪着衣领一路拖到帐篷的居住区，格外麻利地展开睡袋，把忙不迭连声道歉的拉莫斯扔了进去，拉上拉链，像是一个丝毫没有感情可言的暴力护工。  
“睡吧，Churu。”卢卡对着蚕宝宝拉莫斯笑了笑，“睡吧。”  
可怜的考古学者挣扎蠕动着，他望着离开了帐篷的金色后脑勺，挡风的帘子被过分体贴地放下，他只听见莫德里奇在门厅处来回走动，又听见敲打键盘、电子设备运行的滴答声响，在头顶随着山风吹拂而轻微晃动的应急灯下，渐渐沉入梦乡。  
睡前，他发誓听到了远处几声悠长的猫叫。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

3

之后的两天，没有发生任何怪异，奇怪的猫咪仿佛真的只是拉莫斯的幻觉，不论是梦中还是醒来，整个祭祀场遗迹周边都只有塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯一个活物，伏在古老却不生硬的土地上汲汲复营营，区别在于他此时此刻经营追寻的并非名利，而是更实际的东西，也就是考古学者都一定会追寻的真相——即便如果问起来，拉莫斯本人并不一定会承认，并且会做出苍蝇搓手的动作，瞪大水牛一般的圆眼睛，装模作样地搜寻着委托人说好的献与神明的古代至宝。事实证明，哪怕他表现得再离经叛道、再如何如何像个非典型考古学者，对待专业领域的态度，依然只能用“真香”二字来概括。拉莫斯在山顶洞窟中正式安营扎寨，他和莫德里奇互相留了手机和无线电通讯频道号，就各自分头做自己的工作。莫德里奇在拉莫斯再一次的邀约中依然摇头拒绝，西班牙人便也不好说些什么，他只是嘱咐卢卡一定记得在下一次回镇子上购置补给时叫上他，无论是通过哪种联系方式都可以，当然他私心更希望他才认识两天的热心肠的朋友能移步到他得意的宫殿来，这样也好让他尽一些“地主之谊”。  
尽管交流的结果显示，卢卡·莫德里奇要比塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯年长，大概是某些奇妙的先入为主的印象所致，拉莫斯还是愿意在莫德里奇面前摆出一副更加热情和主动的面孔，仿佛他才是应该付出更多的那一个，当然，这样的想法在被卢卡一肘子放倒拖进帐篷之后有所收敛，却也没完全消散。塞尔吉奥一个人独力清理着整个遗迹，往常可能需要三四个实习生助手一起干才能保证挖掘进度的项目，不知是不是因为扎达尔当地的美食有奇妙的魔力，竟然比以往的工作都要高效，回过神来时他甚至要撸起袖子看看满臂花花绿绿的纹身，才能确定他还是那个西班牙人、安达卢西亚人塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，而不是其他的什么东西。山顶洞窟深处寂静而明亮，偶尔能听见岩壁顶部的滴水声，他按照之前考古队的工作思路继续下去，将几个较为集中的殉葬坑划分清楚，甚至还找到了位于洞窟石壁下部位置的古代壁画，虽然意义不明、上面绘制的图案看上去也并不像灵长类哺乳动物，但是很显然，这些壁画还有内容尚未出土，拉莫斯得极其小心谨慎，才能将壁画彻底清理出来，得以观其全貌。  
他在山洞中潜心工作已经是第三天，期间大概有十五到二十封电子邮件往来，虽然信号极差，但是能接收邮件便已经是最大的胜利了。委托人对壁画的兴趣倒是没有拉莫斯那么大，毕竟无论如何，拉莫斯的委托内容中依然包括查明联合考古队覆灭真相这个听上去由侦探来完成更合适的任务，他只能拜托更熟悉古代欧洲史的朋友帮忙查询当时的本地信仰状况，在等待回复的时间里继续挖掘清理作业。第三天没见莫德里奇，也并没有接到任何联络，拉莫斯的心里从一开始的期盼焦虑渐渐转化为平静，最终演化为些许愤怒，要知道他和卢卡唯一可能存在的交集便是共用共饮月亮河中水，有几次他去河边，甚至大有带着孩子气的赌气行为在，非得暗搓搓地希望能恶心到克罗地亚人一把，怎么说，就算是因为这种可笑之极的理由能让卢卡暴跳如雷地跑来山顶找他算账也好啊。  
尽管就算是塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯也深知，这段水域的水流湍急，水体本身的自净能力要比他想象得还要强大，他与其陷入无尽的等待地狱自寻烦恼，倒不如主动些，非得跟早已习惯长期独自野外生活工作的天文学者较这种毫无意义的劲一点意思都没有，便决定在工作告一段落的当口，回到距洞窟入口较近的帐篷里取私人电话跟他小个子的新朋友联系。  
大概是一天前，莫德里奇发了消息，问他要不要下山去参加镇子里的祭典，是只有这座山中小镇才特有的节日，通话记录上还留着十四个未接来电。拉莫斯挠挠头，心中莫名的那股愠怒之情淡了很多，是他太沉迷又太疲劳，忘记查看手机，卢卡没有收到他的回复，也不知是在何种担惊受怕中度过一天时光，虽然他最后也没等到莫德里奇来山洞里拜访有些奇怪，但是塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯还是满怀欣喜。至少卢卡也把他当朋友，虽然嘴上从来没这么承认过。  
那当然要去。不仅是要买剃须刀、补充生活物资这些，去镇子里的图书馆和博物馆中查找线索，通过本地独特的祭典了解当地民俗，梳理当地传说故事的脉络，都是民俗学者和考古学者惯用的调查手段。拉莫斯手上第一步的挖掘清理工作姑且算是暂告一段落，几个大型殉葬坑中的残骨形状怪异，相互堆叠挤压，且骨头上大多数都有让人不解的酸蚀痕迹和抓痕，另一个距离坑洞中心稍远的尸坑中倒是只有一具尸骨，身首分离，后脑上有个巨大的洞，看上去像是先用钝器砸破了脑袋，再干净利落地斩首了事。他对古代斯拉夫人的祭祀仪式并不是特别深入了解，更别提一些被本地独有的文化赋予更加独特的要素的行为了，无论如何他总觉得这个祭祀场有些怪异。他给卢卡打了电话，说了自己太阳落山前会赶到天文学者的工作站，便回到洞窟最深处收拾保护挖掘现场。  
喵。  
猫叫声又一次响起了。拉莫斯恼怒地吼叫出来，他现在可不是行动不便的蚕宝宝，考古学者的工具箱里随便拿出一件就能使作乱的小动物铭记一生，他虽然不讨厌猫，却也绝对没喜欢到被莫名其妙的毛茸茸的小东西缠上却不发怒的地步，更何况他无论如何也想不通，究竟是怎样的猫咪才会抛弃温暖安全而又有食物的住家，选择在野外的石山上徘徊，更别提他遇到的那两只猫看上去都体态丰满毛色水亮，丝毫不发愁食物来源。他挥着一把小锤子冲进洞窟深处，学着野狼大声呼号，试图以此来吓走在他的工作场所嬉皮笑脸的小家伙。他看到那只通体黑色，四蹄却是极为罕见的深红色，就连弯折的耳朵都是深红色的肥硕黑色卷耳猫，正将一只蹄子踩在他尚未来得及盖上防水布的人骨堆上，好奇地拨拉着，嗅闻着。看见拉莫斯冲到近前，乌梅一般圆润的黑猫仅仅甩了甩深红色的尾巴，像是让这一点都不平稳优雅的二足兽安静些，塞尔吉奥情不自禁地伸手去捉那尾巴上系着的格外平整的玫红色蝴蝶结缎带，却扑了个空，黑猫从骨堆中拨拉出一截指骨，用前爪逗玩了一会儿，便在拉莫斯的骂声中叼起骨头跑了，身段之灵活，和它的体态截然不同，倒是能让塞尔吉奥瞠目结舌。在巨大的失落和震惊中，塞尔吉奥只能多在防水布的边缘钉下钉子，把自己的工作成果遮得密不透风，这么耽搁着，就折腾到了月亮升起，月光照进洞窟，才算是彻底搞定。  
他在洞口洒了好几遍防止野生动物靠近的药粉，又搬了好些石头堵在洞口做路障，莫德里奇的声音从下方传过来。塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯回过头，卢卡提着应急照明灯，静静地站在月下的山坡上，金棕色的大眼睛定定地看着他，像是某种神秘而遥不可及的美丽动物。  
“你迟到了，Churu。”  
拉莫斯高声笑着跳到卢卡面前，在后者惊讶的神情中紧紧地拥抱了他，又不顾这位体格比他小了整整一圈的朋友口头和肢体语言上的双重抗拒，非要在对方的额头上印下几个唇印、再用毛扎扎的胡子摩擦了卢卡的脸颊才心满意足。  
“……你不会，还要问我猫咪的事吧。”莫德里奇到底是没挣开拉莫斯的怀抱，西班牙人又闻到了那股令他感到平静和喜悦的草药香，像是沉醉了，也像是三年都没见到活人的情难自禁，宛如必须通过气味确认对方身份的兽类一般，非得嗅闻着天文学者的颈部，略有些出格的亲昵行为令卢卡僵在原地，想要抬起推拒的手犹豫了一会儿，才犹犹豫豫地绕到了安达卢西亚人的脑后，轻轻地拍了拍，“你好像总是遇见猫，怪怪的。还有，我可好几天没洗澡了。”  
“是吗？我也是啊。”塞尔吉奥又在卢卡的面颊上叭了一口，才放开了抖抖索索着整理头发和衣服，神经质般拿出了银质香薰球看一眼又放回去的天文学家，“这一点上咱们都是一样的。怎么了，你终于相信我了吗？这座山上真的有很奇怪的猫咪在。”  
“猫的部分依然暂时存疑。认真的，你们西班牙人最近流行用猫咪作为谈话的开端吗？下次聊聊狗狗怎么样。不过你是对的，你好臭。”卢卡嫌弃地皱眉，在塞尔吉奥装模作样地露出受伤的表情之前调皮而又得意地笑起来，“所以摩德西还是有好事发生的，至少给了你能洗热水澡、睡一张安稳软和的床的借口。”

小镇的雾气依然浓重，入了夜，只有卢卡的铁马目光炯炯，刺破乳白色的雾团，从山上颠簸下来，拉莫斯隐隐约约觉得莫德里奇带他走的是另一条道，他向身前的小个子朋友确认，得到了肯定的回答。  
只是这边的主路晚上走相对安全一些。卢卡指了指头顶时不时划过的橙黄色路灯，白天的话走小路倒是无所谓。塞尔吉奥只负责充分动用好奇心东张西望，心里也还带着些许今夜终于不用露宿的甜蜜，在这种心境下，就连卢卡·莫德里奇本人看上去也格外地讨人喜欢，虽然拉莫斯已经很喜欢这位尽职尽责又彬彬有礼的天文学家了，但是在拉莫斯心中，这个分数可以打得更高些。  
他注意到一条岔路，和一个歪歪斜斜的招牌，用克语写着什么，只是雾气太重，他也看不懂克语，只能在远处看到一栋占地面积十分可观的建筑，有零星的灯光闪亮，活像是恐怖故事里会生出吸血鬼的古堡。卢卡察觉到他的僵直和异常，摆摆脑袋，发丝甩起来，有几绺刮到他的鼻尖，惹得他大声地打了个喷嚏，在静谧的夜晚，竟然在一瞬间压过了摩托的引擎轰鸣。  
“是马卡姆疗养院。”卢卡压低了声音，“精神类的那种。”  
“你直接说是疯人院不就好了。你们镇子上总共才多少人啊，怎么就修那么大一个……”  
“嘘，嘘。”卢卡继续用那种像是在给三岁孩子讲睡前恐怖故事的口吻说话，被拉莫斯挠了咯吱窝，摩托车在夜间的路上扭出了一条蛇形，最后在两个人不成样子的尖叫声中勉勉强强稳住，终于冲进了雾气最浓的小镇，“大概是这个小镇人口流动性一直都不高，近亲结婚的人家特别多，说不定是先祖有相关的致病基因，于是后代们也要深受其苦。”  
“那么你呢，你也是吗？”  
“我呀？”摩托车停在拉莫斯熟悉的旅店门口，“那可不好说。所以你要离我远一些，嘻嘻。小心我哪天冲到你的帐篷里，用古人的大腿骨敲你的脑袋。你看过电影勺子杀人狂吗？就是那种的。每天敲你脑袋两万下。”  
“天哪，Lukita，你可真是个天才，连自己将来怎么疯都能预见到，而且你居然要对我这么执着吗？我可做不到每天对着同一件物品敲击两万下！我好感动，你可真是最忠实亲密的朋友了。”  
“谢谢。我喜欢听别人夸我，你可以多夸一夸。”莫德里奇整个人都活泼生动了起来，看得出来他是十分受用于拉莫斯的话语，哪怕他知道这只是毫无营养的垃圾话，但这也不能阻止沉静的天文学家像只兔子似的蹦跶着上了台阶，又蹦跶着跳进旅馆里，拉莫斯在他和老板互相问候拥抱时跟着走进去，点了两份宵夜，先在餐厅中坐下等卢卡。  
“好了，小兄弟。”旅店的胖老板趁着卢卡还没坐下，搓着手满怀歉意地把塞尔吉奥挤到了靠墙的椅子上，考古学家甚至不得不侧着身体，才能让老板把肥胖的屁股完全安放，他想要放声向莫德里奇呼救，而很显然莫德里奇还在跟旅馆的一个小伙计说话，看神态和手势，是让小伙计去帮他把摩托车加满油，顺便检查一下车辆的状况，要交代的事一时半会儿说不完，拉莫斯只能对着老板咧嘴傻笑。  
“晚上好啊老板？”  
“您的房间……”  
老板期期艾艾地开口。

塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯忍住了立刻掏出手机，上缤客吐槽打差评的欲望。这些小镇上的奸商刁民啊，他又看了眼老板端上来说是免费送他的燕麦啤酒，最后还是耸了耸肩，叹了口气，只等卢卡过来接受这个坏消息。小镇摩德西每年此时都会举办森之祭与炎之祭，祈愿生生世世顺遂平安，也算是当地一个说大不大说小说小的旅游项目，周边地区也有不少游客拖家带口地来参加，于是镇上的旅馆都被高价订满了，塞尔吉奥包下的那间客房最后也被其他旅客补了差价住进去，服务生能记得把他的行李都打包妥善保管已经是万幸万幸。老板可惹不起卢卡，毕竟天文学家小时候可是拥有旅馆玻璃克星的称号的，被顽皮的少年用足球打碎的玻璃不计其数，现在这间旅馆里拉莫斯除了和卢卡同住一间之外，大概也就只能考虑住住楼梯下的储藏室。  
“倒是我想的不周到了。”卢卡嚼着煎羊肉肠，又咕咚咕咚地灌了一大口啤酒，白沫在他嘴唇周围留下一圈白，看上去像是个世界上最无辜哀愁又可怜的圣诞老人，“不应该今天回来的。”  
拉莫斯当然知道这个局面也是他自己的责任。如果他不在山洞里磨蹭，早一步回到镇子上，便不至于面临如此窘境，就算卢卡用什么荒诞的理由拒绝帮助他，那也绝对不是卢卡的错，毕竟仅仅是作为认识不到一周的朋友来说，卢卡为他做的已经足够多了。他叹了口气，默默祈祷这座小旅馆里有员工更衣室，员工更衣室中有洗澡间——好吧，应该说，他只希望能彻彻底底洗个舒服的热水澡，这已经是他最大的奢望了。  
“我睡楼梯间就好啦。”  
“得了吧，Churu，跟我走就是了。”卢卡·莫德里奇果断而又快速地打断了他，“你除了鼾声有点响之外，也算是个不错的室友了……咳，松手，松手，别亲了！”  
旅馆的胖老板心满意足地离开，他确信这天晚上，所有人都会睡得格外香甜。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

4

热水澡是治愈身心的灵丹妙药。要是再加上在野外和大量死者共眠了两三夜这个前提条件，那简直是比做爱还爽；比起床上的玉体横陈，那当然是能把一身的臭汗和污泥洗刷干净、把打了结的头发梳理顺畅，摸到发青的光溜溜的下巴，那种触感才更让人鸡儿邦硬。虽然这句话的前半句来自于拉莫斯并不怎么喜欢的某位知名不具加泰光头考古学教授，后半句出自他更不喜欢的另一位知名不具的德国籍佣兵中介商之口，但是他深以为然。  
西班牙人从浴室出来，只穿了条内裤，发间的水滴滴答答地从后背滴到地毯，洇出深色的圆痕。他看向坐在桌前的莫德里奇，式样保守朴素的长睡衣把手腕脚踝都遮了个严实，面前摆着一扎燕麦啤酒，桌角摆着一捆脱水的植物和小型石臼，大半张脸都凑在台灯之下，没什么表情地往手指上缠绷带，仅仅是拧着淡色的眉毛，拉莫斯只来得及捕捉到简易夹板的顶头，那两片弧形的硬木片想也知道并不能完全贴合成年男性中指的形状，创部受压迫、血流不畅，卢卡这个晚上可有的受了。察觉到了塞尔吉奥的目光，克罗地亚人抬起头。  
“你不冷吗？”  
“你不热吗？”  
这么一说，两个人同时愣在当场，随后哈哈大笑起来，塞尔吉奥的目光飞快地从这间屋子的角角落落收回，在卢卡的“地毯可没那么干净，别说我没提醒过你”的絮叨声中穿上拖鞋，又拖了一把椅子，极其惫懒又放松地反向骑在椅子上，将身体的重量甩给椅背，好奇地盯着卢卡的手。  
“记得进门来之前我和你说的吗。”  
“‘什么都别问，问了就滚蛋。’我记性可没那么差。”拉莫斯摇摇脑袋，他突然觉得把下巴搁置在放在椅背的胳膊上说话格外有趣，就好像是在锻炼下颌骨的举重能力似的，任由自己的大好头颅随着张口的节奏上下颠簸，对面的天文学者用牙齿咬着棉线头，做最后的包扎加固工程，拉莫斯出神地看了几眼很显然被特意重新装修过、墙面之间形成所有的直角都被填实成圆润的形状的房间，他之前住的那间可没有被这么关照过，甚至可以说，莫德里奇的这间房间，看上去根本不属于这么破旧的旅馆，但是也绝对不是什么普通的酒店应该做出的装修，他刚进屋子的时候确实感受到一种文化冲击，恍恍惚惚的状态甚至持续了二十分钟——正出神，卢卡轻轻地咳嗽了一声。  
“谢谢你。”天文学者轻声道谢，将倒好在杯中的酒液向他的方向推去，举起自己的不锈钢水杯致意，“干杯。”  
“怎么说都该是我谢谢你。谢谢你明明是本地人，根本不用住旅馆的，却还专门这么用心地招待我。杯是要干的，向你致意，Lukita，但是，祝酒词呢，我的小朋友。”  
我不小，哪方面都不小。卢卡这么不满地、不厌其烦地嘀咕着，甚至是形成了一种条件反射，仿佛无论何时何地，都早已准备好了应对塞尔吉奥的奇奇怪怪的称呼的各种抗议和说辞，熟练到仿佛他们认识的时间不只有五天。不过，非得让莫德里奇先生搜肠刮肚出水分十足的客套话，那就是百分之一万地为难他了。卢卡·莫德里奇愣了一小会儿，像是在两个选项之间犹豫不定、最终下定决心那样，用金属的杯底敲了两下桌面。  
“首先，我在这镇子上，除了这里以外并没有别的住处啦，很抱歉不能招待你吃什么老母亲亲手烹制充满爱的家常菜。之后，让我们敬漫天的星河，敬不知何时会再次造访的征兆之星，和失落的传说中早已模糊了面孔的森之子和炎之子。嗯，他们是镇上祭典的主角。”他的声音越来越低，脑袋也垂得越来越低，说到最后更是双颊上浸染了害羞的红潮，直到一鼓作气地说完，才抬起亮晶晶的眼睛试探拉莫斯的反应，“是我的故乡的本土传说，如果你觉得好笑是可以笑的。我三岁之后就再也不相信啦。”  
“我是受过专业训练的，我才不会笑。你觉得我在学古埃及神话史，看到奥西里斯被切得稀碎，伊西丝和奈芙蒂斯好容易捡回来也没找着他的老二的时候，我会笑吗？干杯，我的朋友。那个本地传说小故事，我能有这个幸运，作为今天的睡前故事听吗？”  
“那你脸上现在那个翘起来的是什么？你老家的阿婆手工制作的猪肉肠吗？”莫德里奇极其冷酷地伸出食指，指向西班牙人根本无法自控的上扬唇角，一口干了杯中残酒，“好啦，好啦，Churu，你的卢卡的睡前故事储备是有限的，现在他要去睡觉了。”

拉莫斯天没亮就醒了。当然不是因为他非常识时务地打地铺的原因，哦，见鬼，当然不是。先不说我们可亲可敬的考古学者兼冒险家，自称是现代的哥伦布、印第安纳·琼斯和詹姆斯·邦德的混合体（如果他愿意坦白，还可以加上唐璜这个浪荡子给他的履历上增添许多别样色彩），在马赛马拉大草原实习、考察马赛族人渐渐被现代气息沾染的原始文明时，夜间高卧于地上群豹环伺的金合欢树，他依然能一觉睡到阳光穿过树叶打在眼睑上才醒转，树下是来到部落之外放牧的马赛族人朋友，好奇地仰头看这位涂了满头满脸泥巴防虫叮咬的白色的人张大嘴打哈欠、又呸呸地吐出趁机钻进口中的虫；更何况地铺是他亲手铺好的，舒适度是露宿时几乎无法企及的，在躺下的时候他甚至发出了让莫德里奇从床上探出半个脑袋来围观的奇怪呻吟。不过，他睁开眼睛时，整个房间都还是黑的。  
塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯近乎无声地叹了口气。他已经有了预感，这个夜晚对于莫德里奇而言可不是什么能轻易地安稳好睡的，他坐起身，能看见躺在床上的天文学者时不时地挥动手臂来回翻滚身体，试图摆脱进入梦乡后也如影随形的不适，半条被子都被他踢到了床下，剩下的那部分也只是勉强裹着身体，岌岌可危。事实上拉莫斯当然对于莫德里奇的手指遭遇了什么有疑问，要知道他在进入山顶洞窟工作之前，卢卡可是全须全尾十分健康，天文学者在野外的工作仿佛也不会涉及到让手指不得不打上夹板的危险内容，只是他既然已经承诺不多过问，那么现下打破誓言去多事，必然要招致莫德里奇的反感，甚至连拉莫斯自己都会觉得厌恶。  
可是，放着莫德里奇在睡梦中兀自痛苦，而自己却十分冷漠地假装什么都没发生，也不是拉莫斯的风格，哪怕是最铁石心肠的人，亦不至于在有报答提供食宿之恩情的机会时转身离去，拉莫斯的行李里常年备着止痛片，他要做的就只是在不吵醒莫德里奇的前提下找到药片、准备好温度合适的饮用水，然后用一种体谅且克制的态度叫醒卢卡。成年社会人的无声的、且留着余地和尊严的关爱，大致就是这种程度。塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯得意于自己对于世俗礼仪的了解，以一种诡异的热情完成了他的行动计划。他捏着装有止痛片的铝板，端着水杯从窗前走过，只需要去到莫德里奇的床头，然后轻声把房间的主人唤醒即可。  
月光撕破了浓浓的雾气，被窗棂分割成几大块平整的光斑，投射在地板上。半掩的窗帘因为塞尔吉奥走过的动静而轻微拂动，他不由自主地看向窗外，像每一个在半夜醒来努力重新聚集睡意的人，只是漫无目的地想看外面，或许是月光，或许也只是期待着脚下翻涌如乳海的雾气能提供一些令心情平静的视觉体验，他凑到窗边去，去接受格外惨白的月光的洗礼。  
在看到积着厚厚的一层灰尘的室外窗台上新崭崭的十道指痕时，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯只觉得自己的后背在一瞬间湿透了。究竟是什么人会扒在二楼的窗台外，朝着屋子里窥视？他看了多久，看到了什么，又是为了什么才会这样做？塞尔吉奥重新想到莫德里奇的这间格外圆润，连一个角都没有的客房，思绪混乱而迷茫，他手上的线索太少了，而卢卡·莫德里奇并未表现出任何不可信任的迹象，甚至在拉莫斯面前，根本不像是被麻烦缠身，对于“可能会被未知的存在窥视”这件事无知无觉。  
塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯甚至无法确定，这位多数时间出没在石山上的观星者，是否真的和第一批国际联合考古队的事故完全无关。他至少也该如同对待拉莫斯时一样，和其中的一些人产生或多或少的交集和往来吧？那一队人马就那样无声无息地全军覆没了，而明明知道那座山上有狼群出没格外危险的卢卡，依然大无畏地将自己放置在凶残而致命的猎食者的视线之下，无论怎么看，都有十足十的疑点。  
可是，绝对无法否认的是，卢卡·莫德里奇对于塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯表现出的亲近和友好是真实而又真诚的，如果卢卡连眼神都能伪装，那么拉莫斯只能表达十成的敬意，并且表示拜服于那份演技之下，被骗也是无可奈何。他梗着脖子和那十个圆滚滚的点大眼瞪小眼了好一会儿，直到紧绷着抓住地毯的脚趾发出酸软的抗议才向后踉跄着倒退了一步，幸好也只是一点沉闷的声响，莫德里奇并没有被惊醒，只是在拉莫斯走到床边时嘟嘟哝哝地说起了梦话。  
不管在清醒的时候表现得多么冷静而又理智，人类在幻梦境之中或许都不得不原形毕露，而这正是为人的特权。拉莫斯格外宽容地看着卢卡的睡颜，眉头在梦中也是紧紧纠结在一起，委屈而又悲愁，神情格外沉重，时不时地用拉莫斯听不懂的语言发出不成字句的泣音。  
看起来是做了噩梦了。拉莫斯的止痛片和市面上大多数同类药物一样，都有少许令人犯困的成分，或许服了药重新睡去，莫德里奇的精神能得到真正的休息，沉入至无梦的睡神的怀抱中去。他刚准备俯身去叫Lukita，那个L的发音尚未发出，莫德里奇又嚷嚷了起来。这回，拉莫斯大致听懂了。  
卢卡·莫德里奇用一种格外奇怪而又古老的腔调嘟哝着西语，或者确切地说，是古老的卡斯蒂利亚语，快速地、断断续续地对着梦中的什么人格外急切地表达着。  
他说，求求你信任我。求求你原谅我。我恳求你。就这一次。就这一次。

卢卡·莫德里奇睁开眼睛。拉莫斯拧开了他的床头灯，一张大长脸罩在近前，让被从梦境中粗暴地摇醒的懵懂的克罗地亚人带着哭腔和涕泪发出惊恐的嚎叫，并且本能地抬起手，挥拳。拉莫斯也发出了惨叫，跌坐在地上，无辜而又悲愤地捂住流血的鼻梁，卢卡坐起身，手忙脚乱地扒拉着掉到地上的被子，被拉莫斯坐在屁股下的那一部分也被格外粗暴地拉扯回来，他把自己整个裹进被子里，在床上蠕动着，挪到距离拉莫斯最远的那一端。  
“你要干什么？！”卢卡一边骂着塞尔吉奥也听得懂的脏话，一边扯过床头的纸巾擦鼻涕和眼泪，“操，你他妈的要吓死我吗？！”  
“你他妈才吓死我了！”拉莫斯也尖叫起来，并且试图让自己的分贝压过莫德里奇的低音炮，不管有理没理，至少气势上不能输，“操！别拿一纸巾的鼻涕丢我！”  
“嚷嚷什么！这墙可不隔音！去丢掉！”莫德里奇理所当然地对拉莫斯颐指气使，举起包扎好的左手中指对着拉莫斯竖了好几下以表达不满，西班牙人居然仿佛中了神秘的咒语，居然垂头丧气灰头土脸地在中指和咒骂的双重鞭策之下乖乖听话，回来时却发现莫德里奇在端详他放在床头的止痛药。  
“我会遵守我们之间的约定，什么都不问，但是我觉得你需要这个。你……看上去，和听上去，都不太好。”他高举双手做出投降的姿态，莫德里奇张了几下嘴，最终还是上下牙关紧紧咬合，连面颊的肌肉都绷紧了，用手指关节揉了揉自己的太阳穴，从被子城堡中离开，下床。  
他在书桌上摸索到了银质的香囊球，从石臼中倒出一些粉末放进球中，重新把这个冰冷的饰物安装好挂回脖子上。  
“谢谢你，Churu。再睡一会儿吧，早餐不用叫我了。午饭时我带你去见见我的家人。”卢卡用一种疲惫而又温柔的口吻说道，踮起脚亲吻了塞尔吉奥的面颊，“谢谢你。我向你保证，卢卡的睡前故事还可以继续讲下去。请你相信我。”  
考古学者摸了摸自己的面颊。  
他虽然带着一脑袋的问号，却在一种诡异的喜悦和幸福感中再次睡去，即便是鼻血干涸堵住了一个鼻孔，让他在睡梦中总有一种那只桃色的大型猫咪又一次压迫住他的胸腔的错觉，却也还是始终满足地微笑着。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

5

你还好吗？  
拉莫斯早上出门之前向床上那个巨大的蚕蛹问了一嗓子，卢卡裹在那其中，只有几绺卷曲的金发暴露在外披散在枕头上，摆出一副任外界如何风雨飘摇沧海桑田，我自躲进被子成一统的不动如山之态。于是西班牙人只好耸耸肩膀，对着那坨被子做了个有点粗鲁的随便你的手势，便按照之前说好的，一个人下楼去饭厅吃了早饭，准备用无所事事的闲晃打发掉这段时间。  
早饭时他被旅馆的胖老板以一种暧昧的眼神洗礼了很多次，因为太过明显，且老板也没真的打算做什么伪装，当塞尔吉奥放下擦嘴的纸巾看过去的时候，立刻收到了嬉皮笑脸的老板意味深长的拍肩。你懂我懂大家都懂。老板端着餐盘穿梭在拉莫斯从没觉得这么拥挤的饭厅里，经过他时总会用臀部挤挤拉莫斯的手臂，甚至打发了小伙计来问拉莫斯要不要给莫德里奇也准备一份早饭，好叫他回房间时带上去。  
考古学者的眼珠在眼眶里咕溜溜地转了三圈，才意识到老板误解的程度还挺深的，当然，他得承认，这么偏僻的小镇里的民风也没他想象的那么淳朴，很显然网络时代对所有人的影响都很深，即便是如同克罗地亚这样正统的天主教国家，也不能免俗。为了避免更多误会的产生，他只能把老板叫到面前，当面澄清。  
“不可能！”老板嚷嚷起来，甚至原地蹦跳了一下，在人声鼎沸的饭厅里使得邻桌的一对带着孩子的夫妇向他们投去讶异而略带责备的目光，之后便压低了声音，神神秘秘地看向塞尔吉奥，“卢卡可从来没有让别人进房间过！”  
“从来没有。”塞尔吉奥机械地重复着，用一种复杂的，混合着尴尬和感动，以及更多的疑云笼罩而来的语气棒读，“从来没有。”  
胖老板看拉莫斯的眼神也渐渐从欣喜转向疑惑和怀疑，最终摆出一副恍然大悟的样子，热情的笑容中掺杂着体谅和同情，又一次拍了拍拉莫斯的肩膀。  
“我看你年纪也不大，便没往那边想，是我不好，是我不好。没事，没事，今天晚上留两对羊肾给你做宵夜！”  
拉莫斯低头看看自己倒映在茶水中的脸，又抬头看了看灵活地挪动到厨房去忙活的老板，最终只能抱住脑袋，发出几声古怪的，根本憋不住笑的辛苦呻吟。

镇上的浓雾久违地散开了，阳光直直照下来，小镇仿佛是一个沉睡了许久的精怪，在碧落苍穹之下痛快地活动筋骨。镇上的居民们欢声笑语走出家门，将住宅用橡树的枝条和赤红色的丝带装饰一新，还有不少人在门前摆上两个木制的人偶，为它们穿上绿色和红色的传统服装，最后再把它们摆放成亲密友好的姿态，若是做工更精致些的人偶，就能看见很多孩子都在努力让它们僵直坚硬的手牵在一起，拉莫斯站在一个五六岁的女孩身后围观了一会儿，成功地让人偶手拉手肩并肩的女孩欢呼着跳起来，向周围的小伙伴夸耀自己的能干，并且给了拉莫斯一个甜甜的笑容。他照单全收，甚至还能跟着孩子们一起善意地嘲笑另一个笨拙的只能用绳子把两个木偶捆在一起的男孩。男孩半真半假地急了眼，孩子们便顺水推舟地在街道上玩起了单纯的追逐游戏。塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯拎着买好的补给在镇子上闲逛，他稍微有些能理解这座小镇虽然位置偏僻交通不便却对于一些事情格外宽容的原因了——很显然，在摩德西本地的神话传说中，被供奉的两位神话中人是关系密切的同性好友。人们世世代代口耳相传，供奉纪念着，即便是日后广为传播的宗教教义中严厉反对，教徒们却也能拿出旧约中大卫与约拿单的友爱故事进行抗辩。  
他总算记得去买了剃须刀。在小镇东头的超市外，买到勉强能满意的电动剃须刀的塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯抱着满怀的纸袋，这才意识到他买的补给哪怕是两人份的用量，那也实在是有些太多了。这种微妙而古怪的筑巢行为，会让知情的旁观者忍俊不禁，并且会坏笑着问他究竟是哪种进入繁殖期的雄鸟，若是拉莫斯那几个正在南美洲的雨林中和水蛭卿卿我我的合作人这么发笑，定会收到脾气暴躁的考古学者钵大的拳头。拉莫斯逛累了，看到不远处独自伫立在热闹繁华之外的白墙红顶教堂，不由自主地向那边去。  
喵。  
再一次，他和猫咪们相遇了。如同乌梅一般的卷耳猫轻盈地滚动到了塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯的脚边，用身体的侧面在考古学者的裤腿上留下几根粗短的黑色猫毛，而桃色的布偶猫则仰躺在小教堂门前的长椅上，用脑袋欢快地蹭着椅背和扶手，见到拉莫斯靠近，也并不介意，只是悠闲地喵喵叫着，敞开软乎乎的毛肚皮，无戒心地翘着脚，用全部的肢体语言向拉莫斯表示“欢迎来吸肚皮”。拉莫斯把买好的东西丢在长椅上，一屁股瘫了上去，深深地吐出一口浊气。  
这座教堂已经荒废了很久了。他走近了才发现，就算是现在落座的长凳上，也落满了湿软发黄的树叶。墙面的油漆剥落，屋顶的瓦片坍塌，就连教堂门前顶部的金属十字架，都被不知道什么东西损坏了上部，看上去更像是一个局促、初学写字的孩子才会写出来的T字。其实也没有什么错，早期的十字架是有T字形的，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯想着，镇子上的繁华喧闹传到此处，也仅剩少有的几声欢笑方能入耳，他坐在这座教堂前，一只手点开手机开始翻阅收到的邮件，另一只手抚上了布偶猫的肚皮。  
桃色的猫咪满意地咪咪哼叫着。拉莫斯收到朋友的回信，对方显然对拉莫斯的发现感到混乱，同样也十分兴奋，当然，在同时，甚至怀疑起了拉莫斯学术造假，（“放屁！”塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯激动地对手机叫骂起来）要知道，拉莫斯发现的那幅绘于山顶洞窟底部的壁画，并不只是古代斯拉夫传说中崇拜的原始神明，这些年在世界各地，原先传统学术界认为是考古学空白区的地方都有发现，位于美国马萨诸塞州的密斯卡托尼克大学神秘学专业在该领域的研究走在学术界前沿。朋友很有礼貌地建议拉莫斯直接与密大接洽联系，并不透露更多。塞尔吉奥只在一次研讨会上遇见过密斯卡托尼克大学的代表，对方在发表完一篇论埃博拉病毒与地外文明实验的奇谈高论之后便在与会人员的嘲笑声中退席了，好在他还留着对方的名片在车上。  
他便要站起身回到旅馆去，若是能在明日回到山上去之前收到密大的回复，那便是再好不过了，毕竟饶是再有耐心的人，收发重要邮件时，面对狗屎一样的网络状况，也难免抓狂。时间流逝得飞快，家家民房都升起炊烟，就连镇子中的人们的欢歌声也随着微风飘到了他的耳边。他试着站起来，却发觉抚摸着桃色布偶猫的手，从来都没真的摸到猫咪坚实温软而又有弹性的腹部。  
猫咪转动身体，像是觉得塞尔吉奥的手它的腹毛中拂过、翻找，是最高最棒的毛梳，可是当塞尔吉奥的手肘都被粉色的毛发淹没，却依然没能寻觅到本应该出现在他掌下的肚皮时，这安详平和的气氛就显得太过于诡异了。塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯着急地试图将不知究竟伸到何处的手拔出来，靠在他脚边的黑猫也撑起了圆滚滚的身体，翻着三白眼，饶有兴致地观察着面前这个二足兽挣扎的姿态。他急切地看向四周，这座小教堂虽然门可罗雀，却也不至于无人问津，从这里路过的镇民、或是旅客，谁都好，只要有人路过，他就有希望得到帮助。不，不不不，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯急切地举起手机，桃色的长毛越来越长，甚至隐隐有顺着他的手臂将他半边身体都吞噬进无边无际的柔软猫毛的态势，他一边挣扎着，一边在联系人名单里寻找卢卡，至少卢卡·莫德里奇这时应该起床了吧？该死的，该死的！  
“Churu？塞尔吉奥？”  
平和安稳的低沉嗓音在教堂庭院的入口处响起，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯睁开眼睛，环顾四周，他依然好好地坐在长椅上，身边放置着买好的补给。卢卡·莫德里奇双手插兜站在他面前，探究地看着他。  
“靠，活见鬼了。”考古学者骂骂咧咧地跳起来，甩了甩左手，被猫毛纠缠吸入的触感依然有少量留存，可是举目四望，这座荒芜的小教堂前，也依然有一位身着修士袍的银发老者，佝偻着背，清扫着地面上的枯叶。  
“你怎么了？”莫德里奇弯下身来，那枚银质的香薰球从他的衣领中掉出来，跟随着他的动作前后摇摆，拉莫斯又一次嗅到那股令他平静的药草味，“昨天晚上没睡好吗？在这里又睡着了，怎么都叫不醒。”  
“我，我，我他妈的……”塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯大着舌头，结结巴巴地试图向卢卡描述自己刚刚的遭遇，他也不是没经历过危险，只是这一次实在是太过特别，一时间他竟然自己也觉得，莫德里奇不再会相信他了。  
“你若是相信我，我就相信你说的话。”卢卡向他伸出手，“还能站起来吗，我向你介绍一下我老爸。”  
他指向了那位年迈的修士。

“那一间就是我老妈，旁边两个玻璃窗过去就是我妹。她生了我妹之后就疯了，我妹没几岁也疯了。镇子里、甚至是送到首都去给有名的医生看，但是谁都没办法，最后只能把发病的人都送到这里来。至少这里有护工照看他们。”卢卡·莫德里奇站在马卡姆疗养院的楼下，指点给拉莫斯看阴森而又沉默的巨大建筑的窗口。拉莫斯顺着卢卡的手指的方向望过去，什么都没看到。  
他当然能感觉到莫德里奇的心情很差，他又不傻。让天文学者在故乡也无家可归的原因，就是镇上居民向来避而不谈的遗传疯病，老莫德里奇先生倒是幸运地没有发病，却离疯狂也不算远了——在妻女相继显露出疯癔的症状后，男人选择躲进教堂，向主祈求宽恕与庇佑，只是偶尔回一趟日渐荒废的家，给当时还年幼的卢卡留下微薄的生活费。拉莫斯无法想象如果自己的母亲有朝一日所有的表达能力皆退化为周岁之下的婴儿，唯有用哇哇大哭向外界传递混乱的情绪，或是他的哪个兄弟姐妹突然坚持自认为是他的祖辈，用稚嫩的声音不断重复着数百年前的往事，甚至连名姓生平都能在族谱上找到，那对于周围的亲族会是怎样的巨大冲击。  
“你想去看看她们吗？”卢卡·莫德里奇偏过头，问身边的考古学者，“虽然她们认不出我来了。”  
“是你答应我的事，为什么又要问我？”塞尔吉奥回答，“在爬楼梯的时候给我讲讲镇子里小孩子们都知道的故事吧。”  
“长夜将近，天降流火，河川断流，万物生灵干枯焦渴。星月俱碎晦暗之夜，征兆之星悄然降临，唤醒沉睡中的古老神明。从东而来的森之子剖开胸膛，心尖鲜血流淌，汇聚成新的生命之源；自西而来的炎之子斩落头颅，抛至天上，熊熊光焰重塑月华，故而从此春回大地，万物复苏，终成人间乐土……大概是这样的无聊的小故事。镇外那条从古代开始就被叫做月亮河的水道，大概就是人们为了牵强附会这个传说故事才起的名字。”莫德里奇皱着眉，背着手，带着拉莫斯踏上阶梯，“当然了，还有很多人认为森之子和炎之子并没有死，这对本地神明千百年来一直徘徊在镇子外，所以当人们发现有了疯病，就希望重新得到神明的眷顾，将这份埋藏在血脉中的诅咒祓除，这就很有意思了。”  
“很有意思？”拉莫斯听出了莫德里奇话语里的讥讽和苦涩，“那倒是，这样并不是人间乐土嘛。”  
“虽然是以这种方式得到了丰饶富庶的土地和平静安全的生活，人们至少还是活着的，虽然这种方式和他们想象中的不一样。”卢卡·莫德里奇走到紧锁的病房前，陪同他们探视的护工掏出钥匙，拉莫斯无所事事地盯着漫长而又昏暗的走道，觉得这座寂静无声的依然活着的坟墓里，若是正常人，待上几天也会疯的。  
他瞪着走道的尽头，甚至觉得自己已经被逼疯了，在走廊地面的角落上，突然喷出了奇怪的烟雾，在烟雾中，伸出了一只扭曲的、绝对不可能由大自然生出的形态模糊的脑袋，他的目光对上了那只脑袋上可能可以称作是眼睛的部分，在那一瞬间，怪物张开可能是嘴的部分，让塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯看到了在那其中弹出来的、青碧色的长长的中空细管。  
他妈的，它看到我了。  
塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯绝望地想，它看到我了。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

6

塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯如同双脚被钉在原地一般呆立着。从烟气朦胧的角中爬出的修长怪物挪动着尖锐的异形前爪，正挣扎抖动着，仿佛是要从那直角之中把身体的剩余部分也拔出来。它死死地盯着拉莫斯所在的方向，头部那个或许可以叫做眼睛的、发出蓝盈盈的光亮的球体焦渴而又迫切地看着双唇抖动不已，却连尖叫声都卡在喉咙深处的塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯。考古学者此生第一次与如此用理智尚存的人类语言难以描述的亵渎之物正面相遇，虽然他也算是见多识广博古通今，在多年的研究工作中不是没有目睹过因为野蛮与愚昧而留下的残酷场面，可是他的知识也并不是为了不存在于这个世界的东西准备的。那条瘦长的不可名状的怪物，终于从墙角中拔出了全部身体。  
拉莫斯从惊恐万状之中找回了自己的声音，陪同上楼来的护工早已高举着双手尖叫着滚下楼梯，疗养院的寂静幽暗的长廊上，所有的病室都紧锁着，拉莫斯恍惚之中，总觉得那些狭窄的观察窗里，都有一双疯狂偏执的而又布满血丝的眼球在向外窥探，这些不计其数的四下扫视的眼球，最终也齐齐将视线投到他的身上，从瞳孔深处，让他察觉到一股扭曲的讥讽之意。他甚至在一瞬间，觉得卢卡·莫德里奇也会那样，瞪着血红的双眼，以一种诡异而又狂热的情绪嬉皮笑脸——就好像是他们在山上度过的第一个夜晚，小个子的克罗地亚人因为几个西班牙式的冷笑话而笑个不停那样，目送他被扑面而来的怪物撕咬得面目全非。  
对了。  
西班牙人呆滞而又机械地扭动脖子，短暂的时间仿佛无限漫长，他的小个子的朋友怎么样了？同样看到了这只怪物，莫德里奇也一定会感到害怕，更何况，这栋建筑物里还有他的亲人在，天文学者尚且自顾不暇，但是塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯可以确定，要卢卡也像护工那般，高举双手尖叫着逃跑，那是无论如何也不可能的。莫德里奇满脸菜色地站在拉莫斯身旁，手边就是已经被打开锁的病室门，在拉莫斯眼中，他的金色头发的朋友始终紧紧咬着牙关，槽牙互相碾磨蠕动，带着在惨白的灯光下显得发青发绿的颊肉也跟着微微颤抖，却并没有挪动脚步，也没有选择扭头便跑，逃至安全的场所去。  
不过，对于这样的连墙壁都不能阻止的怪物，真的有庇护所吗？理智不情不愿地重新回到拉莫斯冰结的大脑中，他仅剩下的求生的意志在拼命地鞭策被恐惧冻住的大脑转动起来，去寻找能击退怪物的方法。他开到小镇的越野车后备箱里倒是放着他做那些不太光彩的生意时需要的家当，可是现下那些火器不在手边，半点忙也帮不上。如烟雾一般形体模糊的怪物匍匐着，以一种令人作呕的扭曲姿态向拉莫斯所在的位置步步逼近，口中蓝色的浓稠液体滴落在疗养院长廊的白地砖上，很快，那些沾染到液体的区域，便散发出轻微的被酸性物质腐蚀的声音和气味来。考古学者被地板上的那副惨景分散了注意力，待他回过神来，怪物已经迫近到脚下一米开外了。他被逼得后退，左顾右盼，只能拎起一把值夜班的护工留下的塑料椅做武器。  
“你！进去！”拉莫斯转动已经僵硬得似乎只会紧贴在上颌的舌头，不夸张地说，他甚至从嘴里尝到了一丝铁锈味，是舌粘膜和牙齿磕碰的结果，但是好在声带尚且功能正常，在万分紧急的关头还能叫莫德里奇赶紧躲进病室里去，毕竟那只怪物的目光从未从拉莫斯的脸上移开过。  
怪物向塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯挥动节肢般的前爪，拉莫斯不得不举起椅子来，尖利的爪子如同滚烫的刀具切开芝士那般，将椅子斩成两段，西班牙人在失去平衡跌倒之前只来得及向怪物的身体踢出一脚，却如同踢在空气中那样，穿过了怪物如烟雾般半透明的身躯。这他妈的太不公平了，拉莫斯在心中暗暗叫苦，他终于意识到到国际联合考古队是被什么“野兽”袭击到全灭，如果这是噩梦，那一定是这世间最为邪恶的存在于深渊之底作恶的结果；如果这就是真实，那么……  
或许这就是所谓的，具有一定风险的职业选择吧——如果不接下这个委托，那他应该还在北海道无所事事地闲逛，极有可能趁机飞过白令海峡造访俄罗斯，去鉴赏几张名画；甚至可能在满洲里、甚至是齐齐哈尔度过这年的秋冬季节，在冰封的江上钓捕肥美的鱼类，在中国人的火炕上吃当地特色烧烤——当然，那他就不会认识卢卡·莫德里奇了，这也是一种遗憾。  
他僵硬地向后挪动身体，在恐惧的作用下动作也变得僵硬变形，就连重新用两只脚站起来也很困难，怪物又一次伸出前爪，抓住他的右脚，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯发出他母亲都不认识的惨烈尖叫，绝望地瞪大眼睛。  
“躲开点儿。”在绝望与恐惧交织的混沌中，他听到身边莫德里奇低沉的声音，“往旁边翻滚可以做到吗？”

虽然是讨厌的属于■■的知识，但是我丝毫不排斥使用它。卢卡低声地、像是自言自语地抱怨着什么，毕竟获得知识的结果才是最重要的，而且我已经付出了合理的代价，所以我要使用它，完美的逻辑。  
“I’a!I’a! Pesnica od Umr At-Tawil!”小个子的天文学者瑟缩在病室的门洞里，颤抖着，像是连吸入氧气都会造成气管灼烧的痛苦似地喘着粗气，对着怪物举起受伤的包扎过的左手，吟诵着拉莫斯丝毫听不懂的语言，那很显然并不属于他们之中任何一个人的母语，从发音方式上来看，更像是某种古老而又亵渎的从未被人类发现的文明才会使用，抓着拉莫斯的怪物被一股无形的大力击飞、抛向不远处，撞在墙壁上，又摔落至地板，具有腐蚀性和毒性的蓝色体液从它如烟雾一般半透明的躯体中喷洒而出。怪物发出足以令最勇敢的成年人胆裂的尖叫，挣扎着划动肢体爬起来，卢卡的双颊涌上病态的潮红色，他扶着墙，磨磨蹭蹭地向重新调整好姿态的怪物靠近，再一次以拉莫斯从未涉猎过的语言重复，“I’a!I’a! Yog-Sotho…”  
瘦长而又焦渴的怪物扒拉着前肢，掉转脑袋，奋力地向来时的角落里钻进去，看上去仿佛它才是被虐打的乖巧小狗，而卢卡·莫德里奇是行迹会登上当地小报的性格格外恶劣的以虐待动物为乐的人渣，那几声不服气的小声哀鸣正是小狗对于无法违抗的大怪物的谴责，它拼命地让躯体比吟诵声停止前更快化为无形的烟雾，在拉莫斯眼中看来，就好像他和卢卡正坐在电影院里看恐怖片，却不知怎么回事，糊涂的放映员让一切镜头倒放，活生生地把整场电影给演成了喜剧片似的，而穿透了他的鞋面、并在他的右脚上留下五道不算浅的伤口的抓痕，这时候才开始用痛觉提醒西班牙人，刚刚发生的一切都不是什么好笑的事。  
在重新回归寂静的走廊上，他看着卢卡的背影，在怪物完全逃跑之后，卢卡就像是彻底熄火了似的，面朝着墙壁，只有随着呼吸微微颤动的卷曲发尾在警告拉莫斯，最好谨言慎行，不然发生任何双方都不想看到的不幸的事，都一定是塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯的责任。  
“什么都别问，问了就滚蛋——咱们之间的君子协定，您有要改变它的想法吗？”  
卢卡抬起手，背对着拉莫斯，掏出那枚银质的香囊球，深深地嗅了几口。  
“我操，”这位可敬的地主先生提高了音量，让拉莫斯听到他话音中的颤抖，拉莫斯这才发现，从莫德里奇的眼中涌出大颗大颗的泪水，即便莫德里奇一遍又一遍地抬手去擦拭，那也根本止不住，这是生而为人的躯体的本能反应，可不是一时的奋勇便能完全抵消的，“过来帮我，我走不动路了。”  
拉莫斯一瘸一拐又单脚跳着来到莫德里奇的身前，把他的可敬的朋友整个抱在怀里，稍微犹豫了片刻，便把汗湿的手掌落在同样被冷汗浸透的金色长发上。  
“没事了没事了。好了好了，别哭了，我的小朋友，要我唱摇篮曲给你听吗？”  
“我不小，哪方面都不小。还有，要的。”卢卡吸吸鼻子，偷偷地往塞尔吉奥的衣服上蹭了一坨清澈的鼻涕，半真半假地要求，“先唱一个钟的吧。”  
“那您得准备十好几个角子，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯牌点唱机竭诚为您服务。”

十分钟后，终于恢复了镇静的莫德里奇帮着拉莫斯把被抓坏的鞋袜脱下，动作麻利地替龇牙咧嘴且口干舌燥的点唱机先生做了紧急包扎，期间始终保持着一种仿佛在跟什么东西赌气的沉默，最后终于在拉莫斯探究的目光下败下阵来。  
“真是的，”卢卡神经质般地大力拨弄着脑门上的发丝，“你就承认吧，Churu，你明明超想问的。”  
“不，我不想。”考古学者诚实地说，“请相信我，我现在最想做的是立刻回到旅馆去，换双鞋，要我说，比起鞋子破着大脚趾都露在外面，您不想告诉我的部分根本不曾让我困扰。无知才是幸福，今天就是我的座右铭了。”  
莫德里奇做了个奇怪而又滑稽的怪表情，睁大眼睛吐了吐舌头，肢体语言中写满了“让我们看看接下来会发生什么”的幸灾乐祸，他当然也知道，现下无论是拉莫斯或是他自己，都不是精神稳定的状态，此时并不是非常合适的探视时机，要知道，有时候精神病人会有一种格外神秘而敏锐的知觉，来访者身上不安的气息同样会刺激到原本就四分五裂的精神，对于护理和治疗而言都毫无益处，他不再坚持继续探视他的家人，只在拉莫斯的陪同下去找了疗养院的负责人，留下一笔“附加营养费”，便离开疗养院的住院部大楼，去找他的摩托车去了。拉莫斯站在门口等着，一扭头，便看见那只圆润得格外不科学的黑色卷耳猫出现在庭院中央的树下，嘴里正叼一截白色的细长的物体，三瓣嘴缓慢而又津津有味地蠕动着。  
哦，他妈的。拉莫斯想了起来，那只该死的黑猫，破坏他的工作成果的黑猫，就是它咬走了洞中古尸的一截手指，居然还敢出现在他的面前，要是双筒猎枪在手边，他非要做一件有几个枪孔洞眼的猫皮小背心贴身穿着不可。要不是脚上的伤口正火辣辣地疼，他一定要逮住那只猫给卢卡看个新鲜，不论是在什么地方，超重的猫咪那肥厚而又有弹性的腹肉都是值得狠狠揉弄的对象——莫德里奇推着摩托车走过来，拉莫斯盯着他左手的包扎，总觉得自己似乎错过了什么重要的线索。

小镇越来越热闹。吃完午饭的人们越来越多地走出门来，穿着传统服饰的牧民在路边摆摊，对游客们兜售羊奶酪、羊角梳和风干羊肉条，脖子上挂着木箱的小贩穿梭在人群中，用流利的各种外语叫卖从亚得里亚海的另一边走私而来的便宜香烟和鬼知道进货渠道是怎么回事的数码产品，得到了不少孩子的青睐和光顾，小镇中央的广场上堆起一座巨大的柴堆，顶部搭建成一个向内凹陷的平台的如同火山口的模样，当摩托车驶到广场附近，拉莫斯甚至看到了旅馆的胖老板也站在熙熙攘攘的人群中，搓着手踮着脚，向广场附近东张西望地看热闹。  
这是卢卡的故乡独特的民俗。虽然隐隐约约猜到那座柴堆最后总要派上用场，让他联想到曾经生活在这片大地上的古代凯尔特人的某一类祭祀仪式，虽然这类传闻中的仪式尚且缺少足够的考古研究作为实证支撑，但是那柴堆的意象总还是让塞尔吉奥不由自主地打了个寒颤。但是，能让几乎时时刻刻都将心思扑在等待那颗重要无比的星星上的卢卡·莫德里奇离开位于山上的工作站回到小镇上来，必然有值得他这样做的价值所在。塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯张了张嘴，最后还是没把该死的好奇心彻底释放，他当然很感激卢卡在他生命垂危之际挺身而出，却也察觉到天文学者当时身心都承受了超出想象的负荷，他若是贸然地深究这份好意，反而会让莫德里奇本能地逃离。  
拉莫斯就是这么觉得的，他拿出自初中之后就没再表现出的乖巧态度安静如鸡地坐在摩托的后座上，直到天文学者在驶出广场前紧急刹车，停在一辆鲜羊奶冰淇淋车旁。  
“要吃吗？不膻的，我吃过。”小个子骑手偏过头，口气生硬而别扭，“果汁都是本地产的水果鲜榨，我个人推荐酸莓山葵口味的。”  
我信你个鬼。拉莫斯腹诽着，山葵是什么玩意儿我能不知道，那得多呛得慌啊？最后还是从莫德里奇手里接过了甜筒，赌气地张大嘴一口闷下第一个冰淇淋球。  
他瞪大眼睛，呜呜地叫着，酸甜的果汁满溢口腔，山葵也足够新鲜，提供了一种中和刺激的奇妙而清新口感，最后由独特的山羊奶香提升味觉体验，只是这冰也实在是冻得够冷硬，甚至能粘连在口腔粘膜上，牙关被刺激得又疼又抖，害得他连连摆手，根本说不出话，只能靠在背后的路灯杆上等那阵寒意自己过去。莫德里奇举在手里的那个看上去像是巧克力口味，笑得额头上叠起三层褶子，拉莫斯无言地指着他，手都是抖的，却一句评价都说不出来。  
妈的，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯愤愤不平地想，这个家伙根本就是个把快乐建立在他人痛苦上的坏家伙，良心大大的坏。  
“想尝尝我的这个吗？”  
不，我不想，你个坏人。拉莫斯又摇头又点头，甚至眼泪都要夺眶而出，山葵之中呛辣的味道从脊髓冲上大脑，让他除了呜呜地用母语问候着发明这种口味的商贩全家之外根本什么都做不了，至于问候卢卡的家人？那还是算了吧，他今天已经试过去问候天文学者的家人了，可是结果很显然给了他一份天大的惊喜，恐怕今后的一个月之内他都做不了什么香甜的好梦了。  
“嗯？反应这么厉害的吗？你的给我尝尝。”卢卡又嘿嘿地笑了起来，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯已经很熟悉这种有所图谋（而往往是在憋着什么使坏的心）的看似无害的笑，只想着赶紧应付掉他这位促狭的朋友的恶作剧，便抬手把剩余的甜筒都递过去。卢卡·莫德里奇摇了摇头，从他的手臂之间格外灵巧地穿过，只用一步便和西班牙人拉近了距离。  
“Lu、Lukita？”拉莫斯大着舌头，哆哆嗦嗦地，“你不是要吃……”  
“我早就想这么做了。很早就想这么做了。”天文学者如同小鹿般圆滚滚的无辜的双眼中写着的深沉情绪让拉莫斯一时之间愣住了，小个子的金发的克罗地亚人踮起脚环住他的脖颈，用一个巧克力和朗姆酒的吻撬开了塞尔吉奥本就没打算紧闭的牙关。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

7

“我有个不是很成熟的想法，想提交给您审议。”  
“真巧，我也有一个。让我们来瞧瞧，是不是同一论题，会不会撞思路。”  
在深情又羞涩的长吻结束之后，考古学者依然没有放开，卢卡·莫德里奇如同在睡梦中意外坠地的考拉熊终于找回自己栖息的桉树一般，抱定了那根被纹身师光顾过的长脖子，拉莫斯总觉得，如果不是先前他的脚部受了伤，卢卡会踮着脚踩在他的鞋面上，以这种含有些许孩子气的却格外亲密的姿态恰到好处又令人喜爱地表达好感。不过现下，两名好容易从惊吓和生命危险中暂时脱离、忘却先前那些仿若最糟糕的梦境也不可能纳入的诡异记忆的出色学者，以黏黏糊糊的、时不时互相亲吻的模样抱成一团回到旅店，在卢卡毫不在乎地用肩背去顶开旅馆那扇木门时，塞尔吉奥伸出手去把嘿嘿笑个不停的金色脑袋按到近前，欢笑声延续到楼梯口，才算是暂时停歇，就连旅馆大堂里的骚动和向他们投去探究目光的警察，都被愉快的气氛完全屏蔽，仿佛是塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯和卢卡·莫德里奇两个人身周自发地生出一种奇妙的弥漫着费洛蒙的雾气，隔绝了一切外界伸来的探究的触角。  
“从来没让别人进过你的房间？”塞尔吉奥用他最性感低沉的声音这么说着逗卢卡，“你这么纯情的吗，我的Lukita？”  
那当然不是。把房间搞成一个角也没有的鬼样子，不论是抱持着怎样的生活态度，奉行何等的为人原则，都不至于没心没肺到大张旗鼓地邀请不知情的人进到那里去做客，就连这几日已经与莫德里奇构筑了良好的关系的拉莫斯，都得在“不许看、不许问、问了就滚蛋”的约法三章之后才能得到借宿打地铺的招待，就更别提其他可能存在一夜情机会的陌生人了，这个道理拉莫斯当然明白，不过道理归道理，调情归调情，那可是两回事。  
“是的，从来没有。”卢卡摇晃着他金色的脑袋，拉莫斯盯着伸出那张脸庞三四毫米长的淡金色睫毛愣神，门扇打开又关上，他把天文学者摁在门板上吻了又吻，不知道究竟是要把看上去身体格外单薄的克罗地亚人揉进门板或是融进拉莫斯自己的身体里，衣物散落一地，构成了从门口抵达床铺的路径图，还留着的也就是一件贴身的打底背心，和一条底裤，还好巧不巧地分属不同的主人；拉莫斯将莫德里奇抱起来摔进床垫，近乎全裸的天文学者一边调整呼吸，一边用双臂枕起脑袋，好整以暇地看着呼哧呼哧如同在草场上撒欢了一个钟头的小牛犊子般喘着粗气的安达卢西亚人，半张半合的双唇颜色格外鲜艳又湿润，神情看上去既闲适安逸又懵懂天真，仿佛是从外野突然现世的不通人事的自然精灵，如果不是唇边压根不打算抑制的得意坏笑，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯几乎就要被那样卢卡·莫德里奇骗了，骗得一条底裤都不剩。  
好了，反正他现在也一条底裤都不剩了。  
“所以，你也从来没让别人爬过你的床？”考古学者格外下流地挺了挺腰，展示着引以为豪的健美身体，他几乎要把半勃的器官戳到莫德里奇的鼻子前去了，后者相当买账地大笑起来，伸手揉了揉小家伙的头部，像是在期待它的成长性，然后一边瞪着拉莫斯的脸，一边伸出舌头舔了舔沾上前液的手指，让拉莫斯心里飚出一串脏话，“你的生活得少了多少乐趣呀，那可不行，我的朋友，我亲爱的Lukita，人生苦短，真的，鬼知道我们他妈的什么时候就会被那种丑得能让你嚎啕大哭的怪物干掉，所以要抓紧时间，让我来帮你弥补回来。”  
“见鬼，Churu，”卢卡被那副态度逗得狂笑不止，不停地试图缩起身体，仿佛腹肌因为停不下来的笑而抽筋那般，“你太油嘴滑舌了，我他妈真应该进门之前就堵上你的嘴。”  
“现在也还来得及。”拉莫斯嘻嘻笑着，半跪上床，愉快地揉了揉他的小朋友的小兄弟，“Hola，第一次见面，小小卢卡”，用冒出青青胡茬的下巴格外友善地蹭了蹭那根已然充血起立的器官。

莫德里奇从咯咯笑个不停到又嚎又骂地交代在拉莫斯的嘴里，也没坚持多久，直到射精的余韵散去，他才注意到自己的大腿还在绞着他可怜的朋友的脑袋，看那阵势，仿佛之后就要发生什么天文学者出于本能而对体贴又能干的床伴做出裸绞和十字固的惨剧，好在他清醒得也快，拉莫斯尴尬地咳嗽了一声，搓搓鼻子，他的唇边和下巴上沾着的都是克罗地亚人的东西，嘴里也是，后者忐忑而又愧疚地看他。  
人要讲道理，卢卡内心的声音拉莫斯当然听不见，被那条灵巧过头的舌头和那两片肥厚的嘴唇这样那样又这样又那样的男人要是没反应才是不健康！他妈的，这个可恶的能干的安达卢西亚人！  
“不，你什么都不用说。”说了就会少掉很多继续下去的兴致，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯抬起一只手制止卢卡道歉，更何况一向游刃有余，常年独身居于山野，面对样貌可憎的烟雾怪物也不曾动容（当然、那是因为他被完全吓傻了）的天文学者也会露出这种迷乱又惬意的神情就已经很让拉莫斯有一种巨大的成就感了，要知道，拉莫斯对于自己的业务能力一向十分自信，在他曾经十分年轻而荒诞的岁月中一度广受好评，但是令他感到奇怪却又不十分意外的是，他居然觉得以后只为卢卡·莫德里奇一个人提供服务也很不错——至少，一向十分洁癖的天文学者，在拉莫斯一脸坏笑地凑近时，虽然皱了皱眉像是嘀咕了什么，却也没拒绝那个苦涩而又腥咸的吻。卢卡格外温顺地平躺着，已经被蹭到胸口的背心再也掩不住白皙又精瘦的身体的任何部分，伸长胳膊放任拉莫斯帮他脱掉，仅剩下那枚银质的古董香囊球，滚落在颈侧的被单上。考古学者的吻从脖颈向下停驻在胸口，他一面左顾右盼寻找着自己丢在地上的外套，那里有他买的润滑（鬼知道为什么明明是购置野营的补给却买了这种东西，荒山野岭的他究竟想操什么东西，野狼吗），一面摩挲着卢卡左胸上方的深色痕迹，那像极了一块被利器所伤而留下的巨大伤疤，新生的皮肉狰狞而又野蛮地翻卷着自由生长，最后被什么东西漫不经心地随手抹平，才长成现在这副模样。  
“……是胎记。是我一出生，就有的东西，呜。”莫德里奇含含糊糊断断续续地解释，他在第一根指节侵入时抽了口气，塞尔吉奥格外有技巧地抚弄着他大腿内侧的肉，把那儿弄得又痒又酥，让天文学者根本忍不住主动抬起腰去追逐更多的爱抚的冲动，不过也确实没什么必要非得忍着；就着那点微薄体液的润滑，拉莫斯的试探和扩张小心而又谨慎，仿佛手中对待的并非是克罗地亚人湿软高热的后穴，而是什么珍贵易碎的文物，须得先勾画出依然深埋在地下的部分的轮廓，再用专业的毛刷工具剔除陈年的泥土，抹净岁月和自然留下的杂质，最后才是小心翼翼地戴着手套捧出来，由得世人去欣赏去研究去追思去缅怀——考古学者一本正经地用专业词汇说着大概荤话和情话成分三七开的胡言乱语，把卢卡逗乐了，笑得浑身发抖，直到他注意到释放过一次的器官再一次精神地抬头、吐出清澈的液体，才意识到自己的话语对于面前的人而言是多么有效用的催情剂。  
“就那么有感觉？”拉莫斯问道，舔吻着卢卡的异形胎记，同时一下一下地用指尖剜刮着那一小块质地略微与旁处有差别的肉，莫德里奇半张着嘴，想说些什么又发不出声，喉咙里咯咯地传出气音，只能随着拉莫斯的动作，身体一抽一抽，像是又快要高潮了，“你想要被我那样对待，嗯？……你这下流又讨人喜的小东西……”他抽出了湿淋淋的手指，撸了一把硬得发疼的小拉莫斯，盘算着去摸个套，之前买了一盒放在外衣口袋里，却被卢卡捏住手腕。塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯惊讶地看着莫德里奇，后者十分固执地不愿意撒手。  
“直接进来也可以。全都射进来也可以。”卢卡·莫德里奇轻声说，“我想再沾上一些你的味道。”他甚至曲起一条大腿，向外侧打开，让拉莫斯能更清楚地看到那个已经被扩张得很完美的，湿漉漉的，甚至正在一张一翕的肉洞，“我已经准备好了，你还在等什么？”  
塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯感觉脑子里剩下的血液也一同冲到了肚脐眼之下。

“我不太明白，”考古学者握着卢卡纤细的脚踝，在那之上是健壮圆润得有些夸张的腓肠肌，他一边慢条斯理地操着身下的天文学者，一边眯起眼睛，恶作剧般地用牙齿在那排丰满得仿佛抹一抹油料再静置二十分钟就能吊进明炉果木炭烤的小腿上留下整齐的咬痕，卢卡被他顶弄得眯起眼睛，脚趾一会儿舒展一会儿蜷缩，被撞到敏感处就会小声地惊叫，哪怕这是他们的第一次，也感到交媾的双方无论身心都非常合拍，所以这才是让塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯格外迷惑的地方，“我们以前见过？”  
“……没有……嗯，是，对，是那儿……重一点。”莫德里奇哼哼唧唧地，一只手扣紧了拉莫斯的手腕，另一只手摸到身前贴在小腹上小幅甩动的阴茎，想为自个儿手淫，却被拉莫斯识破了意图，直接摁在床单上，不得不与西班牙人十指相扣，被动地承受突然激烈起来的抽插，他摇头，像是要甩开逐渐覆盖理智的情欲，又像是在否认盘桓在拉莫斯心头的无端猜测，“不，不是的，我在这座旅馆，第一次认识你。”  
塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯的心头不知何故涌出一股无名的妒火，他当然知道双方都是身体健康机能正常的成年男性，取向问题先放一边不谈，活了二三十年，谁还没几个前任和伴侣呢，但是卢卡的行为与对着拉莫斯所表现出来的性格略有些相悖，甚至可以说有那么点儿不合常理。  
“我们才认识不到一周，你就让我射进来。”拉莫斯又一个挺身，撞得莫德里奇翻起白眼，眼角泛起的生理性的泪水毫不意外地被挤压出了眼眶，“你真是，让我有些意外的经验丰富。你在萨格勒布是也有伴侣，还是也有一拨像我这样的朋友？他、或者他们，是谁？你同事？还是你带的研究生？你喜欢比你年纪小的，对吗？”  
卢卡睁开眼睛，长久地注视着拉莫斯因为即将高潮而有些扭曲的面庞，他沉默了一小会儿，那副突然严肃的古怪神情甚至让塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯从不合理的妒忌中稍稍清醒了一些，反思起自己是否失去了冷静和最基本的的礼仪，他意识到自己动了真情也动了真怒，面皮因此一会儿发红一会儿发青，看上去倒是十分滑稽，最终还是卢卡把他拉得距离自己更近了些，两具赤裸的身体贴合，克罗地亚人清楚而又明确地在他的耳边给出了答案。  
“只有你可以这样，只有你。我不会对你说谎的，你知道。”  
不论这回答是真是假，都足以逼得拉莫斯在一种别样的感动中缴了械。

他在梦里。在一场奇妙精致、甚至可以叫做逼真的幻梦境之中。  
这是一种很特别的体验，精神很明确地知道身处一场梦境，却没有出口，只能懵懂向前。他本能地举起手臂破开迷茫，光线洒进来，落在手背上的，是拉莫斯·塞尔吉奥很熟悉的，本属于天文学者的野营帐篷的门帘。  
他看见卢卡·莫德里奇瘦小的身形蹲在营地附近的一块山石上，面前是那两只古怪的猫咪，桃色的布偶猫趴在一边，悠闲无比地甩动尾巴，舔着身上的毛发；而黑梅一般的胖猫，则老神在在地，端坐在天文学者面前，从它的口中说出的话语，绝不是这个星球上现有的任何一种语言，甚至在人类可考的上万年文明中，也不一定会有这样的语言，而卢卡也在以这样的语言与黑猫对话，拉莫斯走到那近前，只见到黑梅一般的猫咪咕噜噜地滚动着让开位置，而桃色的猫咪则张开嘴巴，他向那其中不小心看了一眼，仿佛看到了宇宙深处沉睡却始终蠕动的最为晦暗的深渊，那种令脊髓都在颤抖的恐惧感将他从梦境中抽离，在离开那个梦之前，他看到天文学者将左手中指伸到了桃色猫咪的口中。  
“不——！”他惨叫着醒来，卢卡·莫德里奇依然在他身旁沉睡，金色的卷曲的头发掩盖不住那种只有完美的交媾才会得到的餍足和幸福的神情，他们结束后甚至都没洗澡，就这么抱在一起，一直睡到夕阳西斜，小镇广场之上腾起火光和炊烟，甚至有食物的香气通过排风装置逆行钻入到房间里，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯犹疑不定地将目光在莫德里奇和房门上来回扫视，最终他颤抖着，去握住卢卡依然被简易包扎的左手中指。  
他像是只摸到了一小截没有骨头的肉。  
冷汗，瞬间让考古学者仿佛从水中将将捞出。他对上昏暗的房间里莫德里奇已然睁开的金棕色眼睛。  
请你务必相信我。这是一句多么讽刺、在这里又多么诡异的话语啊。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

8

亲爱的塞尔吉奥：  
物品EG-61457（黑色圣甲虫）、物品EG-90245（无貌斯芬克斯像）已估价完成。正与数个潜在买家接触。  
你是对的，确有从美国来的报价，对方为表诚意，提供了一些关于古代南斯拉夫地区原始宗教研究的加密档案，或许是你正好需要的，已经随邮件附上，请查阅。  
另：如需援手，请尽早提出。我们在英格兰赛文河谷的狩猎已近尾声。  
又及：Isco说他已经受够了水蛭了，问你什么时候能让他回欧洲。  
又又及：你真的不考虑回学校来吗？  
祝猎运亨通。  
D.C

附件1：古代凯尔特德鲁伊教分支诺登斯派与本地原始精灵信仰融合研究.pdf  
附件2：诺登斯神的双重特性——所谓“旧神”崇拜与凯尔特神话.pdf  
附件3：斯拉夫原始部落智者集团集权制度考察.pdf  
附件4：被忽略的十字军东征：西班牙收复失地运动前哨战.pdf  
附件5：混入人群中的类人形神话生物图鉴之德鲁伊  
————————————————————————————————————

Churu，我查过了，19世纪往前，你来信咨询的山间小镇都不曾出现在地理图、户籍、税收、当地法令及教区规划等文献资料上。又及，我偶然发现，在西哥特王国统治时期，就有教会派遣传教士从西班牙向东而行，绕过拜占庭统治区，至当时正在西迁至克罗地亚地区的斯拉夫人部落传教的记录。没能帮到你，抱歉。  
希望将来依然有合作的机会。

Nacho  
————————————————————————————————————  
S.R.，  
我已退出极地考察队。至此，南极新大陆狂气山脉，与我再无干系。如有相关问题，请直接联系T.C.。  
我很乐意就拿骚海盗巢穴遗迹研究继续与你进行交流。  
又，我已与R.V.在巴黎会面。他向你问好。  
主保佑你。  
C.N.  
——————————————————————————————-——————  
未读邮件（2）

拉莫斯按灭了手机屏幕，莫德里奇刚好在腰间围着一条浴巾，头发湿哒哒地向下滴着水，摇摇晃晃走到床边，怀里抱着一堆散在地上的衣服。  
“有什么收获吗？至少得是，值得你压到我的手指的收获吧？”他把衣物抛到床上，一件衬衫的袖子压在考古学者纹在小腿上的一段拉丁语经文，弯下腰翻检属于自己的那些，拉莫斯看着他身侧的一排精瘦的肋巴骨上覆蒙着的白皮肤上还留着淡粉色的指印，吸吸鼻子，嗯了一声。  
“对不起，”他有些心虚、又有些敷衍地再次道歉，在卢卡醒来的下一刻，他便反应过来，抓起睡前放在克罗地亚人那侧的床头柜上充电的手机，才没让天文学者起疑心，好在如他所盼，远在世界各地的合作者和朋友们确实在他重新回到山顶洞窟之前陆续回信，虽然公元700年前后这个地区是否真的有存在可以留下文字记录的文明还未可知，但是有初步的进展总比什么都没有要好，更何况，那个年代的传教士，可是一帮什么都要记录下来的疯狂书记员。纳乔的回信为他提供了新的切入点。这片土地上是何时蒙受了主的福音，或许那座镇郊的教堂能提供更多讯息，如果能找到准确的时点，资料搜索的范围便又缩小了——将调查时点推至那之前即可。  
卢卡右手两根手指拈着一团袜子，一脸嫌恶地憋着气，把布团扔到木条编制的筐篮中，他轻轻地踹了一脚已经装了一半的脏衣篮，又扭过头问塞尔吉奥，“你要换吗？如果需要，我就一起收拾起来，让老板帮忙洗。下次回来，就可以穿干净的啦。”  
拉莫斯蹭着床板坐起来些，他还有两封邮件没读，密大的附件也只打开来看了开头，这些生活琐事好像也没什么非得要问他的必要，天文学者坐到他身边穿衣，手握成拳从袖筒中伸出，拉莫斯鬼使神差地逮住蜷缩成一团的手爪，在暗青色静脉清晰可见的手背上落下吻。  
那种醒来后仿佛一直存在着的尴尬和不悦的气氛终于消失了。莫德里奇抬起半边眉毛，任由依然赤身裸体的拉莫斯一寸一寸地吻他的手，即便是吻落在被夹板包扎的中指上，他也没有大惊失色地收回，直到拉莫斯又拉着他的左手来回摇了摇。  
“你也没找个医生。”  
“这种小伤，我就是医生，现在这样已经够了，没什么不方便。”卢卡用一种冷淡而又疏远的口吻说，“等这边的工作结束，我会去城里找个好大夫的。”  
“嗯哼。”安达卢西亚人等着卢卡自己意识到那口吻有多僵硬而不好意思，如他所料，天文学者咳嗽了一声，便转过脸去，直到被拉莫斯拽得身体倾斜，得到了落在烧得红彤彤的颊上的亲昵之吻，才重又嘿嘿地笑出声。  
“我准备回山上去了，收拾一下？”  
“这时便要走吗？我还想看看晚上的祭典呢。”  
“您这么喜欢凑热闹的吗？看不出来啊，竟然是这样的……也不尽然。不如说正应该是这样的人才对。嗯，斗牛舞者，潇洒倜傥？”  
“嗨，你一定得去看看塞维利亚的四月节。等过了这个冬天，我带你去！我老家的房子还有几间不错的空屋，你该在那儿住一周，要别的不一定，但是酒和火腿管够。再说，围着火堆跳舞，不是你们斯拉夫人的传统吗？什么哥萨克舞什么的——”  
“那都不是斯拉夫人了，您不要说醉话，这里面的区别您可比我清楚多了。”  
“我就是想看看你们的祭仪，这也是研究传统民俗的重要一环，对我的工作是有益处的。”  
“既然你这么说了……那就两小时之后在楼下汇合吧，应该还来得及。”卢卡穿好了衣裳，“是自由活动的时间，亲爱的Churu。”  
“你干什么去？”  
“洗车，加满油。”

拉莫斯还留在莫德里奇的房间里。他已经梳洗完毕，又用脏衣填满了木条筐，从房间的窗户内向外望去，游客的人群正亦步亦趋地向广场的方向蠕动，窗外的灯光和火光照进来，即便是屋内一盏灯都不曾开，也足以照亮这间客房。他拍了拍外套上的灰土，正准备如之前说好的，和卢卡分开两个钟头，享受一下所谓“热恋中的独处”，所谓的合宜的个人空间（从这点上来说，不论是提出提议的，或是接纳提议的，都是相当懂人情世故这四字的老油条），客房的门被敲响了。  
在应门前，他看了眼卢卡放在桌边的石臼，那捆脱水的植物似乎又少了一些，真的那么有用吗？拉莫斯好奇地掐下一截放在鼻前嗅闻，感觉对自己的身心并未造成任何实质性的影响，植物本身更像是无味的，那这可太奇怪了，要知道莫德里奇身上那股淡淡的草药味可从未消散过，那也只能猜测是香囊球内部还有其他香料，几种材料聚合在一起，才产生了那种很好闻的效果。拉莫斯把干枯的植物捏在手心搓了搓，估计是旅店老板按照莫德里奇的吩咐上来拿脏衣篮，便噙着和蔼可亲的笑容开了门。  
他的笑容僵在脸上，门外的可不是旅店老板敦实的身躯，倒是两名警察，领头的那个略微年长些，看上去已经有五十岁，操着一口口音比莫德里奇还古怪的腔调用英语问是不是塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯。  
“是我。”拉莫斯疑惑不解地，点头答应了，他在困惑之间还记得替卢卡把门关好：毕竟屋子里那样的状况，让旁人看到，又要多生事端，莫德里奇看上去可不是什么会耐心地解决多出来的麻烦的主儿——老警察挥了挥手，让身后跟着的副手上前来拽住拉莫斯的手臂。  
“有些问题要问你。”见拉莫斯掰着门框使劲，老警察解释道，“之前你定的那间屋子里的旅客死了。”  
那又和我有什么关系？塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯站在门口便吵嚷了起来，他才不惧怕周遭可能有的好奇的目光，倒不如说，他更希望周围有观众，发挥表演起来才更起劲儿，就算是再迟钝的人，此时也该嗅到一些非同寻常的麻烦味道，更不如说像拉莫斯这种人精，“那屋子我上周也就用了两个钟头，便再没使过，谁知道那天杀的奸商是什么时候把我定好的房间高价卖给旁人的，这公道我还没找他要呢！”  
他开始只觉得是条子趁着祭典，想讹他这个落单的外乡人一笔，赚点外快买酒喝，便已经做好了坐地还钱的打算，卢卡·莫德里奇不在，拉莫斯没了拘束，他下意识地不想把个性中的市侩和精明展现给卢卡看，哪怕他当然知道莫德里奇才不是什么不谙世事的天真货色，那在喜爱可敬的朋友（刚滚过床单的那种）面前该保持的良好形象也不该碎裂。他这么吵嚷了一波，旅馆的走廊静悄悄的，所有的大门都紧闭，没有一个人出来看热闹，倒是让拉莫斯的声音不知不觉地降低了音量。  
该死的，他居然觉得有那么一瞬间自己回到了疗养院里，仿佛他才是发了疯的那个；而且这么大的声音，老板还不挪动那满是肥油的大屁股滚上来解决问题，看来事情没那么简单。他的脸色沉下来，瞪着面前的警察。  
“您别激动啊，只是找您了解一下情况。”年长的警察依然很耐心地劝说着，想要把拉莫斯带离，“例行做个笔录罢了，不会耽误您参加祭典的功夫的。”  
“那你让他先撒手。干什么，我又不会跑掉，为什么要像对待犯人一样拽我。”  
年轻些的警察松开手。拉莫斯瞪着面前的二人，“去哪里做笔录？”  
“之前的客人们都是在饭厅。您的同伴刚刚也做过笔录，那就还去那儿吧。”  
考古学者听说了卢卡的新动向，脸色这才缓和了些。他勉强地点了点头，只希望一切都能快些结束，别的不谈，这座旅店住起来确实挺舒服的，而且在镇子上也没有其他正儿八经的旅店了，等之后他再从山上回到镇子上，可不希望只能在广场的长椅上凑合一宿，那也真的是太悲惨了。塞尔吉奥拍了拍之前已经揣在兜里的手机，跟在老警察的身后准备晃荡去楼下的饭厅，他的余光只来得及瞥到站在他背后的年轻人举起手中的什么物件，本能地抬起手臂去抵挡。  
“我日……？”  
他目瞪口呆地看着钩在外套上的电极，和年轻警察手中的电棍，想自己虽然在某些国家工作时可算不上什么遵纪守法的好公民，但是至少在莫德里奇的故乡，在这座陌生而又偏僻的山间小镇，可从来没行过歹事，何苦得到此等待遇。幸运的是，天文学者之前说过两小时后就要回到山里去，故而拉莫斯已经装备完毕，他平素爱用的冲锋衣本身就包含绝缘材质，小警察看到拉莫斯对于电击无动于衷，便掏出手枪来，然而塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯几乎是在电光火石之间便听从自卫本能的安排踏步上前，制住那条持枪的手臂，毫无怜悯之心地向反方向掰拧，直到听见令人牙酸的脱臼声。他刚喘口气，脑后就传来令他双目一黑的痛楚。  
转身还是慢了。他在昏迷前想，早该想到这两个条子是一路货的。  
“妈的，好疼啊啊啊啊啊……让我先打死他！”  
“也没多长时间了，总是要死的。你忘了长老的嘱咐了吗？至少在燔祭开始前，得是活着的。”  
我们的神明可不爱吃死物。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

9

日安，我的弟兄，主保佑你昌盛——哎，我这么说，你也听不懂吧？别跑呀，我没有恶意的。该死的，我还不怎么会说赫尔瓦特人的语言。你这副样子，是遇到了林子里的野人盗匪了吗？别走啊，这件外套给你穿！还有、还有这个……是，哎，其实我也不知道是什么，但是至少是银的，出发之前教宗赏的，看上去还值几个钱，你就拿着吧！能卖钱凑足回家的旅费就最好了。  
——Churu？  
哎，今天又是只有你一个人来听我布道。其实我也知道的……不过这些和你说都没什么意义。你这采药人，不会说话吗？要是我真的能像经里的圣人，驱逐你身体里的哑鬼，令你能重新发声，那才是主的大能显现于世最善之佐证。  
——Churu！醒醒！醒一醒！  
什么啊，你会说话啊，哎哟，好疼，你干什么？！有人要对我不利，你要我离开这个村子？哼哼，我脚下的基石，将建成我主的圣殿，以此将祂的威能与慈爱，遍洒大地，只要虔心向祂祷告，赞颂祂的名，我主■■■■就会降下裁决的烈火，焚毁一切异端……别这么傻笑！我可是很严肃的。什么呀，你这异教徒，不要害怕嘛，只要你皈依，■■■■就一样也会庇护你的。什么？“别拿信仰当交易？”你这个小野人，卡斯蒂利亚语学得真快，居然也会说出这种话，看来我的布教还是很有成效的。哪怕有一个人得救，也是好的。  
——妈的，该死的，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯！醒醒！操，醒一醒！  
遥远的呼声渐渐地传达过来，饶是做了这样悠久又真实，怪异又离奇的梦，也该从那之中脱离了。拉莫斯并不记得在那梦境之中和自己对话的人物的样貌，那张脸仿佛总是模糊的，只有乳白色的微光如同面纱般覆着，只有金色的长发看上去似曾相识，然而梦境总归是梦境，除了给终归要清醒的人多添些烦恼之外，并没有其他的作用。他猛然睁开眼睛，后脑勺依然隐隐作痛，甚至有那么几分钟，双眼连聚焦都很困难，以至于他对于自己姓甚名谁，都有了短暂的疑问。  
我（他妈）是谁，我（他妈）在哪，我（他妈）在干什么——这几个永恒的问题一旦抛出来，便侧面例证了理性的回归，拉莫斯记起在旅馆中的遭遇，也记得他昏迷之前听到的对话，这座偏僻的山中小镇，以一种最为直接而又简单的方式，向塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯揭示了她黑暗血腥的背面。拉莫斯毕竟不是懵懂无知的外行人，他敏锐地意识到一种、或是多种古老而又野蛮的祭祀方式正不知为何，悄然在小镇之中苏醒，很显然，那些放在一千三百年前或许不能追究刑事责任的罪行，有一只看不见的手要让它们再次上演，而独自前来、毫无后援的外乡人考古学者，便是相当完美的献与神明的祭品。他尖叫着，挣动四肢，想要起身，至少看清楚自己究竟被丢在了什么地方，却在渐渐清晰起来的视线中，陷入巨大的绝望。  
视界被粗扁的木条分割切裂，手脚虽然并没有被束缚住，却依然只能在有限的空间中小幅度地摆动，所有的挣扎都被仿佛量身定制的木条框化解，只留下皮肤上的淤青，以见证徒劳的努力。拉莫斯凄惨地大叫着，他被关在了与他一般大小的柳条人之中，而他甚至能直接看到自己的、被投入火中焚烧致死的痛苦末路。  
“啊——啊啊啊——操！我操！该死的！见鬼！”他躺在那副镂空的人形棺椁中凄厉地叫骂着，除此之外，仿佛什么都做不了，什么都做不到，只有黑漆漆的天花板见证着他喷出的口水最终又散落到柳条上的愚蠢模样，直到他精疲力竭，大口大口地喘着粗气，就好像在斗牛表演中最终被戏弄得晕头转向、只能跪在地上接受致命一击的巨兽。更深更凉薄的恐惧从脚底攀上大脑。  
他是被莫德里奇的声音唤醒的。  
他扭过头，看到被关在另一个木人形之中的卢卡·莫德里奇，后者眼中的失望在他终于安静下来之后自行消散，冷静得根本不像是即将被施与火刑的现代人。  
“终于冷静下来了吗？”  
“……该死的。”拉莫斯呻吟着，“你怎么会在这里？”  
有那么一瞬间，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯宁愿这一切的黑幕是卢卡，那样他或许更能接受一些，仔细想一想，似乎也是一种可以接受的逻辑：作为本地人的卢卡·莫德里奇，作为接受过良好教育的学者，又精通天文观测，自然有参透不可知的星象、受到未知的神明的感召，而引诱哄骗无辜无知的外乡人掉入温柔的陷阱的先决条件；可是这种推断在此时此刻被彻底推翻了，倒不如说，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯对于莫德里奇的那仅有的一丁点怀疑，也早在天文学者吟诵咒文驱逐那只样貌太过吓人乃至拉莫斯到现在都不敢相信自己的眼睛的怪物的那一刻，消散殆尽。毕竟要让卢卡·莫德里奇假装无事发生，他或许能很擅长，但是吟诵古怪的咒语时所表现出的无法抹消的加诸于身心的损耗，则是莫德里奇无论怎么装都装不来的。  
“真是奇妙的体验啊，Churu。”卢卡轻声地感叹着，却不像是在回答拉莫斯的问话，更像是在自言自语，“即便是我，也从未预料到，会有这一天……直到去年的今天，祭仪的最后献与神明的礼物，还是两只山羊呢。你知道，大火烤羊排，味道是不错的，在祭典上，总是能以最快的速度一抢而空，小时候我还得跟很多孩子打架，才能抢到一块肉。”  
“再不想办法出去——”拉莫斯卯足了劲儿，也没能让自己翻个面儿，这个仿佛量身定制的人形囚笼分量还不算轻，平放在地上，仿佛尤蒂卡婴儿床那样的早期精神病人治疗用具，当然，治疗效果未可知，但是给不论是病人、或是精神健全的正常人，都只会造成十足十的痛苦，“就真的要变成烤肉啦。你不是说过，祭典最精彩的部分，就要……”  
“Churu，你试试用左肩向前顶一顶。”  
拉莫斯将信将疑地按照莫德里奇的指示，动了动，柳条编织的棺椁并非天衣无缝，在他心脏的部位，被人别有用心地留下了一扇小小的暗门，他联想到那个卢卡曾经给他讲过的，有关献祭自身换得一片乐土的本地神的古代神话，顿时背后起了一身冷汗。  
“你，究竟，什么意思。”拉莫斯越发看不透莫德里奇的意图，唯一能确认的是，卢卡对他绝无恶意，但是并不想和他分享自己的推断，只是打定了主意要自行其是，直到需要拉莫斯出场时，才会挖空心思侧敲旁击地令拉莫斯行动起来，达到他自己的目的，“该死的，到了这地步，你还打算什么都不告诉我吗！该死的！卢卡！”  
“嘘，嘘。别嚷嚷了，我头都疼了，毕竟我就是个小野人嘛。”莫德里奇晃了晃脑袋，“好啦，好啦，Churu，我要给你变个魔术。”  
究竟是哪边更加不符合世间之理，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯已经不能轻易做出结论了。这间屋子（在眼睛适应了黑暗之后，他能辨认出这是间被挑高的地下室，光线从高高的气窗外透进来）的角落里又一次喷出了白茫茫的雾气，亵渎的怪物接二连三地从房屋的角落中爬出来，见到被困在镂空棺椁中的猎物，喷吐出了格外兴奋和喜悦的酸气，熏得拉莫斯直干呕，怪物们隔着柳条，嗅闻着人类的气味，却没有像之前那次那般，笃定地直接扑向拉莫斯，倒是扭头凑到一起，像是在质疑着做出这次狩猎指令的决策者，领头的、最大只的瘦长怪物不服气地尖叫着，于是如同细长猎犬一般的兽群将注意力转移到了莫德里奇的身上。  
正在从柳条棺椁之中起身的莫德里奇的身上。  
那是塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯从未见过的奇景。被砍伐、被编织成囚禁猎物的笼子的树枝，如同虫蛇一般游动，天文学者仿佛什么都没有做，就令它们各自散开，他从那些向空中张开、不知在拥抱着多么遥远的星夜的枝条之中走出来，宛若开海的摩西，在他离开之后，枝条又重新扭动着，相互搭绊，恢复成柳条人的形状。  
呼。还是……这样，比较习惯。  
卢卡低声絮絮叨叨，不知道究竟是在对谁解释，他只需一瞬便重又集中精神，轻蔑地瞪着那几只对他虎视眈眈的怪物，怪物们一会儿将头转向拉莫斯的方向，一会儿又看看莫德里奇（假设它们真的有视觉器官），像是对什么决定性的内容产生了迷惑，竟然不知道先向哪边发动攻击，而很显然，它们对于天文学者，是有肉眼可见的畏惧情绪的，就好像白天被莫德里奇驱逐的那一只已经传达了足够多的信息。  
“那是不能捕食的。”——这样的恐惧。  
“滚。”卢卡低声威吓，“这一次，就不只是■■■■■之拳那么简单的，去祸害别处去！”

“吓死我了，吓死我了。”小个子的克罗地亚人掀开了挡在拉莫斯面前的木条，金色的眼睛在暗处闪闪发亮，他用手指戳弄着拉莫斯的脸颊，“给我看看，你的脑袋？”  
“让我出去。”塞尔吉奥被戳到了之前挨了一警棍的痛处，嗷地叫嚷起来，如果不是呆在囚笼之中，肯定是要一蹦三丈高的，当然，是不是真的生气那是未可知，不过借此机会得以蹂躏玩弄天文学者十分自傲的蓬松金发，想必也不会收到多少阻碍。他无比急迫地想要拥抱卢卡，想要与他的朋友接吻，比任何时候都想。不论怎么说，卢卡再一次地救了他，看那副后怕的表情，也是已经耗费了大量的勇气和精力，只剩下心有余悸的震颤，“你这个小骗子，小疯子，你连不是人的东西都敢骗，你真的疯了。”  
“第一，我不小，第二，好吧，你是对的。我并没有多少底牌。”卢卡又敲了敲关着拉莫斯的人形笼子，像是在考察那东西究竟有多牢固，可怜的考古学者还没来得及发出更多的抗议，就在莫德里奇格外郑重的表情中收起了嬉皮笑脸，后者深深吸了口气，最重要的决定已经在心底做出，断无更改的可能，塞尔吉奥的心中敲响忐忑的鼓，却无法伸手去阻止卢卡重又挥手，使得镂空的棺椁恢复原状，“事态比我想象得要糟得多。该死的，该死的，该想起来的，不该想起来的，全都想起来了。该死的……如果你信任我，Churu，当然，我希望你务必、一定相信我……我需要你为我争取时间。我需要你留在这里。”  
沉重而又纷乱的脚步声渐渐逼近，拉莫斯感到卢卡的手指穿透柳条的缝隙，缠在他的手腕上，依依不舍地来回摩挲，他只能用力回握回去，却阻止不了卢卡打开窗户，踮着脚扒在窗台上，哼哼唧唧地做着引体向上，在墙体上留下几个不太明显的黑印子。他能理解莫德里奇的一部分意图，却对于那种策略究竟要如何实施方能达到理想的效果一无所知。那具理应是空棺的柳条人之中，被卢卡塞进了几个在这间作为储藏室的地下室中本就有的麻袋，莫德里奇翻窗遁去，只留下一句“去捉黑猫”的咬牙切齿。  
该死的，这个扎达尔小骗子。塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯几乎要用此生学会的所有语言破口大骂，妈的，他之前还说不知道什么该死的猫咪！有好几次，拉莫斯都要怀疑不是自己的眼睛出了问题，就是自己的脑子出了问题，甚至一度觉得自己才是这世界上最蠢的，结果那家伙只是在糊弄他而已！这下可不是揉几下脑袋就能简单过得去的，非得拿出几天时间来教教那个东欧乡巴佬什么才叫坦诚相待。塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯恨恨地踹着柳条泄愤，但是他不得不承认，即便被关在这样的残酷的棺椁中，即便知道迎接自己的可能是什么，他的心中不再有恐惧和绝望，剩下的只有镇定，和隐隐约约看到事件解决的期冀，就好像之前的那些冒险一样。  
他不是没有在金字塔中被无数的黑甲虫淹没，鞘翅在耳膜边咔咔的响声伴随着不详的啃噬和不知何处响起的嘲笑声足以让最勇敢的冒险家屁滚尿流；他也不是没误入过美国西岸一个闭塞的渔村，最后驾车从那个满是粘液和碎肉的海岸边逃跑时，连看向后视镜的勇气都没有。因此，在他这个时不时就会跟一些奇奇怪怪的事件扯上关联的精彩人生中，不过是在一个小镇上遇险而已，而他并不孤独，所以他无需畏惧。虽然肉眼可见地，卢卡有不少事情瞒着他，但是老实说，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，也没完全对莫德里奇摊牌。  
他本不想对这个朴实而又诚恳的天文学者揭开他人生中那些不可言说的诡秘，那些时至今日依然会在他的梦境中偶然登场的至暗恐怖，不会有脑筋正常的人把与不可名状之物邂逅的经历拿出去乱说，否则，不出三天，他一定会出现在某个精神病院中，用布满血丝的癫狂眼球窥视嗤笑着整个正常运转的平和日常，恐怕莫德里奇也是出于同样的立场，在卢卡的人生中，也或多或少有不可为外人道的秘辛，没有难以想象的爱与信任，这位天文学者宁愿缝上嘴，也不会说与他人听。塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯只希望莫德里奇的行动方案足够有效。  
至少，能让他有更多的时间和机会，听卢卡说那些绝对不会告诉第二个人的秘密，他很乐意听这些。  
脚步声在门外停下，随后毫无犹豫地，在几根火把的照亮下，一群镇民走了进来。拉莫斯甚至能认出其中的一些人，他们白天在广场上摆摊叫卖，堵在门口的甚至还有孩子，从那些人的狂热的眼神中，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯意识到，他与那些已经献给神明的烤山羊，并无二致。  
他被抬起来，运出地下室，在这个沉默而又肃穆的队伍的顶头，他看见那只桃色的布偶猫，用两只后脚直立着，从丰厚的围脖深处，掏出一只仿佛是长笛的乐器。已然破败许久的教堂无声地注视着这列诡异的队伍鱼贯而出，向着镇子中心地带前行，小小的引路者，吹奏着令人作呕的单调音色，令亵渎不净的乐声直达天幕。

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

10

人这一辈子啊，最怕的就是遇到事情，却开始胡思乱想。塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯仰躺着，看着被木条割裂的星空，大脑里回响起的是和前任老板吵架的脏话，甚至带回音：那是一地没有结果也没有输赢的鸡毛，最后在添加了安达卢西亚风味调味料的“你把钱给我结了老子现在就卷铺盖滚蛋”的唾沫横飞中落下帷幕，而在他眼前不自主地闪回的，却是山上洞窟中那尚未挖掘完成的祭祀场。  
明明离开那里恐怕还没满24小时，人生的境遇就变得如此不同，也算是考古学者始料未及的，倒是天上的那些遥远的亮晶晶的东西，仿佛恒久不动，与其说是亿光年的距离让人毫无实感，却又更像是一个、或者是无数个未知神明窥探世界的眼睛，镶嵌在无穷无止的无光幕布上，他被自己的想象吓得打了个寒颤，搬运祭品的队伍沉默着，将他带到了广场中央。灯和火的光亮削减了本就无足轻重的星光，就连月亮，此时也不知躲到了哪片云的后面，仿佛不忍目睹这场无可狡辩的集体谋杀，然而它终归只是一颗距离地球38万千米的大石头，能做的也就是以沉默无声指控人之恶。拉莫斯呆滞地转动眼球，他在囚笼中无法自控，出于本能地挣扎，搞到现在，体力基本被他浪得见底，倒是彻彻底底地变成了待宰的牲口——要是没有卢卡给他打的那针预防针定神，他恐怕还要喷出无数渎神（不管是他自己的信仰、还是这个小镇上独特而又原始血腥的信仰）的污言秽语，方能一解他的心头之恨，最糟糕的是活生生地吓死在这具镂空的棺椁之中，那才是真正的彻底完蛋。他有足够的证据证明山顶的那片挖掘现场才是最初最正确的祭祀地点，他挖掘出的受害者的遗骸也能与流传至今的传说故事一一对应，只是除了那两具明显是被谋杀的死者的尸骸之外，位于洞窟正中的更大的尸坑中那些难以分辨的交缠散乱的骸骨，考古学者始终疑惑：毕竟献与神明的是两名受害者，那些粗略数来也有二十人左右的又是哪道菜？  
广场之上，有人开始宣教，以塞尔吉奥听不懂的语言。想想也知道，无非就是那些无趣而又过时的诉求，寄托在虚无缥缈的存在之上，作为考古学者，这类活动，拉莫斯已经见识了太多太多，他早就知道世界上从来都没有什么救世主，也没有神仙教母，哪怕是成天把上帝耶稣玛利亚的名字挂在嘴边，更多的也只是一种根深蒂固的家族教育的结果——把对于美好生活的寄望、把一切美好的东西简称为神是可以的，但是真的相信只靠这种寄望就能改变现实，不如去把脑子里的水倒出来对愚信者的益处大。算算时间，已经差不多是晚上九点多了，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯在狂热的布道声中昏昏欲睡，且耐心逐渐耗尽，哪怕听到了熟悉的曾经莫德里奇声嘶力竭地挤出的发音Tawil-at’Umr，都没能让他产生更多的反应。倒不如说这座小镇应对旅游高峰的待客之道真的相当有待提高，拉莫斯至少三个钟头水米未进，已经积攒了一肚子的气，就连看天上的星，都觉得自己已经被怒气蒸腾得红了眼睛，天穹之上悬挂着的星体都是赤色的。  
是错觉？  
遗憾的是，那并不是错觉。  
广场上围观的人群规模越来越大，如果说之前的柴堆周围三三两两聚集的都是端着小吃和纪念品谈笑风生的普通旅客，现在则是受到了宣教的感染，以一种诡异而又狂热的热情围成圆圈，跟随着布教者的祝祷，时不时地用各种拉莫斯能大致听懂的克语表示应和与赞同，仿若觉醒了什么不得了的东西的狂信者，只是在塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯目光所及之处，有一些人不知是被人群挤压身体不适或是其他的原因，瘫软了双腿倒下，后面便有人直接踩踏在他们的身体上，向着宣教者极其迫切地伸出手去。  
真的是糟糕透顶。然而这只是开始，这场疯狂的祭典的高潮似乎还未到来，倒不如说，此地仿佛总能不断地给塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯提供更多的惊喜和惊吓，夜空被无法以肉眼探明的原因浸染上深沉的铁锈色，灰白的雾气从小镇的各个角落之中喷吐而出，身体细长而又相貌冒渎的怪物成群结队地从各处的角中爬出来，迅捷而又毫无罪孽感地用尖爪和能分泌有毒酸液的口器袭向每一个视线范围的人类。在漫长的时间之河中，猎犬群终于跨越无数孤岛，撕裂不复存在的伪装屏障，捕食起无知无识却并不无辜的猎物来。尖叫和惨叫、呻吟和哭泣使围成一团看似密不透风的人群震颤抖动，仿佛一个内里早已被虫蛀的大蛋糕，溃逃从外围开始：可能带有某种魔力的布道对于距离远的接收者效果并不理想，至少在生物本能的求生欲面前并不具备多少竞争力，清醒过来的人们高举双手、涕泪横流，尖叫着逃离这片疯狂的地区，连头都不敢回，就更别提去什么地方拿上自己的财物再逃跑了。  
异状发展得太快，甚至让拉莫斯的大脑对于成群的怪物和变了色的天幕都产生了一种麻木的情绪，直到他再一次被人抬起来，推上高高的柴堆，才感到了深切的不安。  
卢卡还没有回来。倒不如说，一旦细想，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯与卢卡·莫德里奇之间所建立的脆弱的信任关系，根本经不起推敲。即便是用猫咪的尾巴都能想到，这位和本地传说中的森之子脱不开干系的天文学者，最为理性也最为明智的选择，无非是丢下拉莫斯一个人被暴动而又疯狂的镇民烧烤成炭，自己骑上摩托车逃回萨格勒布，在他未来的生活中，偶尔会在梦境中被有着西班牙人外形的愧疚和负罪感摇醒，或许也不会。仅此而已。汽油透过柳条的缝隙淋到拉莫斯的身上，刺鼻的气味伴随着粘腻的触感产生了厌恶和不适爬上脊髓，单调枯燥的磨刀声切切地响，渐渐狂热起来的祝祷声中，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯在人形棺椁的前胸位置被揭开的瞬间，高声叫嚷起来。  
“你们搞错了！你们搞错了！我不是森之子！我不是！就算这样、用这种方法宰了我也是没用的！”

不知何处传来了如同防空警报一般刺耳又持续的钟声，铁锈色的巨大星体攀上了天幕的正中，在那沸腾仿佛铁水的表面下，浮现出一只巨大的眼睛（注1）。拉莫斯瞪着那颗不知道该叫做星星、或是怪物，亦或是其他什么东西的玩意儿，意识到卢卡·莫德里奇用了半生时间去守望和监视的存在是真实的，天文学者并未说谎，那颗星终于在热切的期盼中降临。那确实是征兆之星，字面意义上的，唤醒沉睡的不可名状者，带来死亡和毁灭的征兆之星。狩猎人类的细长怪物们大啖特啖新鲜的血肉，却也并不能阻止广场正中大声诵念着旁人听不懂的经文和祷词的狂信徒继续他们的仪式，桃色的布偶猫不知何时悠闲地窜到了拉莫斯的镂空棺椁之上，甩着扫帚一般的大尾巴，盯着手舞足蹈地念诵咒文、试图召唤什么东西的狂信徒们，专心致志地舔舐前爪细密柔软的绒毛，丰满而又肥美的后脚直直地穿过木条的缝隙，把弹性十足的粉色肉垫戳在拉莫斯的鼻子前。  
对于神秘的猫咪而言，这里是暴风的中心，反而是平静的最佳观景台，癫狂的人群，作乱捕食的怪物，仿佛才是能够恬静地缓缓摇动尾巴欣赏的最平和的日常。只苦了可怜的考古学者塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，被猫咪挡住视线，就连生存的最后乐趣——用自己的双眼和大脑记录这片人间地狱都被剥夺，他好像只能看见自己在凶器准备好之后开膛破肚献祭于野蛮原始的邪恶神明的悲惨命运，可是人类总是会对生存抱持着微弱的希望，只要能活下去，或许就有转圜的余地和机会，尽管他并不知道在突然发了疯的镇民和四处肆虐的怪物、以及头顶高悬的巨大星体的监视和嘲笑之下他该如何活下去，可是这不就是人类进化千万年以来深深铭刻在基因中的比任何神话和经文的教化都更有用的本能吗。  
要活下去，活下去就是赢了，在和这群药石无救的疯子的战斗中取得胜利，他再一次地挣扎起来，和他身材相仿的柳条人棺材在柴堆上颤动，桃色的猫咪细声咪咪着，站起身，目光炯炯地瞪着柴堆对面更远一些的方向，在塞尔吉奥近乎癫狂的颠簸中终于不满地蹬踏在柳条上，借力跳到柴堆的中段，柳条人仿佛是被桃色的布偶猫踹了一脚似的终于失去平衡，拉莫斯大头朝下，和镂空的棺椁一同哗啦啦地滚到了地面上。狂热的咒祷已然到了结尾，全神贯注地高声嘶吼着不似人声的咒语和意味不明的词句的镇民，将颤抖不已的双手挥向努力撕扯纠缠编织在一起的木条的拉莫斯，“Ia! Ia! N'ghaa n'nghai!Ia! Ia! N'gai, n'yah, n-yah, shoggog, phfaghn!Ia ! la ! Y-hah, y y-nayah, n-yah!N'ghaa n'n'ghau waf'l pthanghn-Youg-Sothoth! Yog-Sothoth!...Ia, Ia, Yog-Sothoth! Ossadogowah!’（注2）”  
咒文的最后一节落下，仿佛时间因此静止，只来得及从棺椁中挣脱出上半身的塞尔吉奥，近乎绝望地任由抛掷到面前的火光点燃他的视界，爆散开的炽热的光球在舔到汽油的瞬间，便化身为最为狰狞的炎魔，吞噬他并不需要一秒钟时间，拉莫斯凄惨而又绝望地高声惨叫，膨大的热量顺着张开的嘴巴钻入喉管，立刻让声带蜷曲痉挛地发出最后嘶哑的哭声，“迟了！迟了！太迟了！”  
“迟了，迟了。迟了。”仿佛是回声似的，在翻滚哀嚎的塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯身后，是卢卡·莫德里奇近乎窒息者临终挣扎时破碎的喉咙中挤榨出的哀叹，“还是慢了一步。太迟了。”

虔诚的仆人在召唤你，降临于此吧，万物归一者！  
烈火熊熊，明亮而又灼热的祭阵周围，回荡着狂信者欣喜的呼喊，行至中天的征兆之星始终瞪着岩浆般流淌的独眼，注视着地上的这一切。满身泥土，面上布满细小的抓痕的天文学者跪倒在一动不动的塞尔吉奥身前，呆然地任由那只肥硕的乌梅一般的折耳猫从他的怀中滚落。不远处，桃色的长毛猫愉悦而满足地咪咪叫着，祂终于露出了餍足的神情，也揭开了狰狞邪恶的面具，伏行之混沌——奈亚拉托提普（注3）以人类的混乱绝望为乐为食，已然注定踏上毁灭这一结局的小镇便是祂钟爱的甜点，桃色的猫咪用后腿站着，高举前爪，如同陷入疯狂的人类一般舞动小小的身躯，跳起亵渎的舞蹈。在疯狂的呼唤声中，圆润肥硕的黑猫轻巧地、如同滚动的黑色热水袋一般，蠕动到信者中央。  
喵？  
猫咪乖巧地歪头回应着人们的召唤，系于尾部的蝴蝶结抖动着，从缎带的系结之处睁开一只圆滚滚的眼睛。它摆动着脑袋，隔着盛大的火光，并没有理会狂信者们惊奇或失望的叫嚷，反而像是周围的火焰并不存在、也没有任何火舌在舔舐它的皮毛似的，静静地与卢卡·莫德里奇对视。  
卢卡跪在塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯身边，考古学者身上熊熊燃烧的烈焰已然衰微，而天文学者蓬软的金色长发被汗水、泥土和血沾湿污染，没精打采地贴在头皮上，一向镇定的脸上挂着迷茫而又惊惧的神情，眉头皱得如同打了死结，不忍也不愿去触碰不再动弹的考古学者的身体，他作为德鲁伊的记忆醒来得实在是太迟了，身为幻梦境之主诺登斯大神的祭司和族裔，森之子仅剩下的流淌在血液中的本能，也只不过是不知缘由漫无目的地徘徊在地上，监视那颗会唤醒一切沉睡的不可名状之物的星，至于那颗星果然降临之后他能做什么，那样的知识也已经随着一千三百年前的那场写作活祭读作谋杀的惨剧消失在时间的长河中。在卢卡·莫德里奇三十年的为人的生涯里，他依照冥冥之中的呼唤和使命感，确实收集和掌握了少量不属于这个世界的禁忌的知识，但是触碰那边的世界终究是充满诱惑力的毒药，任何过量的不谨慎的使用都会导致神智上无法扭转的严重损伤，可是，如果没有了塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，那些用来抚慰心中伤痕的理智、那些承载着无比甜美的相处和相爱的记忆，又有什么存在的意义呢？  
“Y'AI'NG'NGAH YOG-SOTHOTH H'EE-L'GEB F'AI THRODOG UAAAHH！（注4）”他近乎将一切的希望都寄托在这段咒文之上，抱着脑袋呻吟，如同已经陷入了癫狂，与小镇中那些觉醒了千年前的记忆的迷信于村中贤者的民众一样，将所有的信仰和希望都寄托于全知全能的神祇尤格·索托斯，如果这掌握宇宙中一切真理的神明果然有这般大能，那么使死者苏生又有什么不可能呢？如果塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯能够活过来，那么就算是宇宙中残酷的真理要抽干他的理智、乃至于拿走他的生命，又有什么不可以呢？  
黑色的猫咪咧开三瓣嘴，露出了神秘而又格外人性化的微笑。万物归一者尤格·索托斯再一次收到了森之子和炎之子的燔祭，它也像那只桃色的猫咪一般，以后脚站立，撑起肥胖的、就算人立也会坠落在地面上的满身脂肪，扭动着，跳起亵渎无比的舞蹈，以庆贺如此短暂的一千三百年之后，混沌而又残酷的外神们终于在地球上的本土神明的抵抗阵线上撕开裂口，品尝到如此美妙的胜利果实。猫咪们狂乱的舞蹈踏在大地上，踩出了令人疯癫的鼓点，镇民们不由自主地跟着它们舞动起来，直到一个脸盆大的，数万摄氏度高热的火球砸在了黑猫的脸上，把它向后摔了个屁股墩儿。  
黑猫恼怒地叫了起来，它小小的身躯蠕动变形并渐渐膨胀发亮，镇民们如同见到神迹一般跪倒膜拜，却并不知道直视尤格·索托斯真身的，获得的只可能是彻底疯狂的悲惨余生。天文学者从短暂的恍惚和失神中清醒过来，温暖的手掌覆在他的头顶，格外慈祥地把他珍爱的金发撸得更乱了。  
他并没有露出欣喜的笑容，反而面上只有失落和悲伤。  
“我很抱歉，把你卷进来。”  
“你是需要好好向我道歉，我的小朋友。”塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，不，我们应该尊称他炎之子，旧日支配者克图格亚（注5）的眷族，一边挠着后脑勺，一边打着哈欠，“我可是差点被烧成炭了！该死的！”  
“抓猫我没什么经验，耽搁了一会儿。还有，我不小。哪里都不。”近乎是条件反射般地反驳完了拉莫斯的玩笑话之后，天文学者才用手背擦了擦湿润的眼睛，站起身来。在唤醒一切毁灭者的征兆之星的注视下，他们面对的，是餍足地四散在小镇各处打着饱嗝的追溯时间跳跃者的凶犬，一镇子脑子进了水的狂信者，和两位强大无比甚至代表着宇宙真理的域外神明。桃色的长毛猫此时也停下了舞蹈，跳到了已然不能叫做黑猫的、依然在变形的怪物身边，弓起背，口中发出嘶嘶哈哈的恐吓声。  
要抱怨的话之后怎么样都行。先离开这里。  
“我说啊，你们克罗地亚人，是不是因为经济不怎么样，总是会开一些空头支票？”考古学者格外刻薄地问。  
“比不上你们西班牙人花言巧语，却只会说，不会做。”莫德里奇拍了拍身上的灰土，指向停在不远处的那辆铁马，“这儿注定要毁掉啦，我们快走。哎呀你干什么？”  
“不干什么。”在小个子的天文学者脸颊上印下一个满是烟灰的吻，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯拽起他的可爱的小朋友的手臂，拔腿就跑，“我会让你知道我们西班牙人，做起来真的不差的。”

TBC

以下注释均来自于维基百科。  
注1 指毁灭之星格赫罗斯，是克苏鲁神话中唯一一个被排斥于混沌蠕动的宇宙神殿的外神，因为它在星际间游荡，能在真空的宇宙环境中发出类似于警铃一般的歌声，使得群星归位，使沉睡的旧日支配者（最有名的旧日支配者：克总）苏醒，从而毁灭世界。在克苏鲁神话体系中现在的一切宇宙都是盲目痴愚之神阿撒托斯的一个梦，如果阿撒托斯醒来，那么宇宙也将不复存在，故而格赫罗斯被外神们驱逐，不允许它靠近阿撒托斯。  
注2 是奥古斯特·德雷斯(August Derleth)著，《居于户口之物(The Lurker at the Threshold)》中的犹格·索托斯召唤咒文。  
注3 奈亚拉托提普是以阿撒托斯为首的外神们在地球上的使者兼代行者，它常常化作人形在地球上行走，通常表现为一个高大、纤瘦、欢快、肤色黝黑的男人形象（是你，奥观海同志）。奈亚拉托提普总是热衷于欺骗、诱惑人类，并以使人类陷入恐怖与绝望为其最高的喜悦。在克苏鲁神话中，它的形象最接近于传统“恶魔”与诈欺师（Trickster）的概念。在奥古斯特·威廉·德雷斯的短篇小说《黑暗住民》（The Dweller in Darkness）里与旧日支配者中，作为象征“火”的存在的克图格亚互相对抗。 而在小说《未知卡达斯的幻梦探求》（The Dream-Quest of Unknown Kadath）中也于幻梦境中与古神（Elder Gods）之一的深渊大帝诺登斯（Nodens）敌对，各自在梦幻境中拥有一定的势力相抗，两者在抗衡的同时却也共同庇护着古老者（Great Ones）。（因为奈亚拉托提普有万千化身之说，即祂的形象千变万化，所以在这个故事里私心用了我家跑团时使用的骰子猫的模样来作为奈亚子的化身，其实也是想表达出一种外神的残酷与狡诈：用可爱的外表迷惑人类，一步步地诱导他们踏入绝望的深渊。为了让整个故事在诡异和凶险中还有一点可爱，所以也使尤格索托斯的形象与奈亚进行了风格上的统一；黑猫也是之前与友人跑团时守秘人爱用的形象。）  
注4 是复活死者的咒文的一部分。  
注5 克图格亚，是美国小说家奥古斯特·威廉·德雷斯所创造的克苏鲁神话中的一个邪恶存在，最早出现在其1944年的短篇小说《黑暗住民》（The Dweller in Darkness）中。克图格亚的别名又叫“爆燃者（The Burning One）”或“居于火焰者”， 是象征“地”的存在的那些旧日支配者和异界诸神们、尤其是奈亚拉托提普的死敌。其形象为一巨大、高热的火球或电浆块。炎之精（Fire vampires）是它的眷族。（当然很多克苏鲁粉丝并不喜欢德雷斯将旧日支配者和外神、旧神以地水火风四大阵营划分，虽然这确实催生了很多的衍生作品、游戏，但是依然有原教旨粉丝并不承认和接受德雷斯的设定。本文中并不引入阵营划分概念，仅仅采用克图格亚与一些外神敌对的设定。）


	11. Chapter11

11

起初，试探着来访的，只有一些巨大的意志。  
一部分意志主张秩序，秩序才能产生规则，规则之中诞生合理的智慧；一部分意志主张混沌，混沌之中脱颖而出极为宝贵的进化，方能产生由自省得来的巨大绝望；还有一部分意志主张观察和放任，如同经营牧场，不需干涉，不过是漫长时间长河中占据一颗星球短暂岁月的又一种族，同宇宙中繁衍生息衰亡灭绝的千百万种智慧生物一样，没什么需要区别对待的必要——剩下的一些意志，冷漠地继续前行，它们只是路过，没有驻足的契机，也不曾被吸引。于是主张秩序的意志尝试规范行为，主张混沌的意志诱导探求，主张观察的意志沉入另一个位面，仅仅释放出少许感知一切的菌丝，却从未离开。时间推移星河流转，生命发明了“信仰”这个词，意志们笑纳了这样的发明，将自己的主张和理念通过“信仰”向生命的脑海和血脉中渗透——虽然它们根本不曾需要向异见者证明任何事，但是这样的游戏还是让一部分伟大意志乐在其中，如果它们有“乐”这样的情绪。  
如果问塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯在短暂的灼痛导致的昏厥中看到、或是听到了什么，他只能挠着头，用困惑的声音描述如上词句，他明明紧闭双眼，却“看”到不能直视的光芒，耳边仅仅剩下悠远的讲述者的诵唱，待意识重新回到身体里，本该剧痛无比的烧伤更像是欢迎他回归本源的同族之手，温暖热情又充满力量。他站在小镇边缘，气喘呼呼大汗淋漓，狼狈得与他之前的那些冒险如出一辙，就连身后那一片炽热的末日景象，都有一种让他无可奈何地发笑的既视感，然而这回不同的是他就站在那儿，与卢卡·莫德里奇拥抱亲吻，舔舐卢卡脸上那些细细密密的猫爪印痕，血与汗的咸腥味使得拉莫斯觉得自己从来没和这位可敬又勇敢的天文学者那样亲近过，他不合时宜地想着眼前摇摇欲坠的卢卡是为了救他而在危险的小镇中反复出入，甚至不惜以肉身向化身黑猫的神明奉献生祀，看上去比刚认识时顺眼多了也性感多了——莫德里奇金棕色的眼睛里仿佛空无一物，意识可能已经飘到了九霄云外去，拉莫斯抓着可怜的天文学者好一阵摇晃，才把卢卡叫了回来。  
“……车……摩托车在那儿……”天文学者低沉的嗓音此刻显得中气不足，拉莫斯把他上上下下捏了一遍（期间还揩了不少油），确定了莫德里奇依然全须全尾，才松了口气。在小镇的真实敞开狰狞的面孔时，拉莫斯最害怕的莫过于卢卡为了救他而向尤格·索托斯献祭掉那些在本人看来并不重要、却是塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯无比珍视的事物，如果是那样，考古学者觉得再次死在这片土地上也没有什么不好，反正比起作为传教士的第一次无知又无辜地被砸破头壳又砍掉脑袋那般窝囊的死法，至少他抗争过也战斗过。卢卡退开两步，皱起眉头来抗议，“喂，你为什么要摸我的屁股？我没事，只是有点累。”  
“对不起。不过你有真的屁股吗？”  
“我有没有，你不是最清楚了吗？”  
莫德里奇叹了口气，像是在对拉莫斯的孩子气轻微不满似的摇了摇头，桃色的布偶猫与乌梅色的折耳猫带领着尚能活动的狂信徒，向他们所在的方向追来，天文学者踉踉跄跄地向藏着摩托车的树丛走去，拉莫斯立在原地，回头看了眼还在燃烧的小镇。  
“我的车……”他心疼地哎哎地叫嚷，吐出不少安达卢西亚当地人才懂的脏话，“我的……装备！”他心虚地瞥了卢卡一眼，确认天文学者没听出他的话外音，才肆无忌惮地继续咒骂起这座疯狂的小镇，这片不详的土地，捶胸顿足了好一会儿，直到几声零碎的猎枪的响声才让他抱着脑袋蹲在地上，老实地等着莫德里奇推出摩托。

卢卡·莫德里奇摇晃着脑袋，胯下的铁马嘶声轰鸣着，它的后轮在逃离小镇时被不知道什么东西击中漏了气，拉莫斯坐在车后座，只觉得屁股上那几斤肉的油脂都被抖搂着甩在了根本不能叫做路的兽道两侧。天文学者是出色的向导和地主，自然也要尊重客人的意愿，既然拉莫斯说他要再回到山顶的工作站去，那么莫德里奇没有反对的道理。  
“你就没什么要和我说的吗？”在一片微妙的，让人有些尴尬甚至窒息的气氛中，他终于忍不住，伸手去逗弄身前的小个子骑手，搓揉那头被夜风拂动的金发，“如果我不问，你是不是就打算一辈子不和我说话了？”  
“无知是幸福，这可是您自己说过的，拉莫斯先生。”卢卡耸了耸肩膀，用肩胛骨顶了顶拉莫斯胸膛，他沉默了一小会儿，才微微偏过头，算是半默认了拉莫斯的问话，用一种极其微妙的、很少会使用不确定的口吻说道，“我不会主动说起这种没有证据的、虚无缥缈的事物——我不是神秘主义者，很不幸的是，我也不信宿命，哪怕或许它真的存在。在我看来，没有搅乱他人理智的必要。”  
“您是个正直的人。”  
“我不是……算了。我们对于生命的理解，和你们不太一样。”  
得了得了，拉莫斯心想，卢卡·莫德里奇这个家伙，一旦口才上占不了上风，就总会用一副生硬的语气，区分你我，拉开距离，这也是他的可爱之处。不过好心的考古学者还是给克罗地亚人留了些脸面，没再继续逼迫卢卡道出拉莫斯所错过的情报，摩托车艰难地爬上山顶，噗嗤噗嗤地抗议着，无论莫德里奇怎么拳打脚踢，都不愿再动弹。塞尔吉奥急急慌慌地跑回洞窟里去，收拾他的工作笔记和考古成果，卢卡袖着手缩着脖子，不情不愿地在洞口踢踏脚下的土石。  
他还是在怕的。拉莫斯用一种充满了爱意的目光看着不自知地噘着嘴，满脸不悦的莫德里奇，天文学者虽然嘴上说着自己不相信任何宿命，却依然在有意识地避开一千四百多年前的埋骨之地，不是凭借着科学依据，只是遵循本心和潜藏在灵魂深处的本能，矛盾而又合理，是完全而又真实的人类，而不是什么神明投放在大地上的观测器，也不是本地神话中的为了拯救世界而自我牺牲的森之子，莫德里奇所表现出来的人性，足够让拉莫斯去反复品尝。他试着拽莫德里奇去山洞里，甚至胆大地把卢卡往盖着防水布的祭祀场遗址中推，最后还是被恼火的克罗地亚人一拳揍在肚子上发出怪叫，最终放弃。洞窟之外，高悬于夜空之中的征兆之星不知何时悄然偏离中天，铁锈色的血红独眼也不再注视着小镇，仿佛是失去了兴趣、这片土地上也不再有需要它唤醒的对象一般；从山下燃烧的小镇之中蜿蜒而出一条细长的火蛇，断断续续地，已然攀附到了半山腰。  
是追兵近了。考古学者和天文学者面面相觑，已然准备大快朵颐的黑猫之神可不打算轻易放过嘴边烤熟却飞走的饵食，然而被困在猫咪的躯体之中强行降神的万物归一者，虽然知晓万物，却不一定能做到知行合一，简单说来，莫德里奇凭借着极其贫瘠的神秘学知识，赢得了一场豪赌——即便是掌管时间与空间的神明尤格·索托斯，也不可能在同一时空同时降临两次，比起那遥远宇宙之中光辉的神明本体降临地球造成不可逆转的大灾，还是小动物的祂看上去更可爱些。话虽如此，那猎食其他神明后嗣的捕手也跳跃着逼近了。塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯和卢卡·莫德里奇七手八脚地将身边所有能收集的工作笔记和贵重仪器都丢进了防水袋中，在追猎者包围整个山顶之前逃离，逃向天文学者早先设立的野营帐篷所在的方向。天空之中，圆月撕破浓重的乳白雾气，重新将银辉洒向大地，月亮河依然绵延奔腾，仿佛宣扬着千古以来从未动摇的安稳日常，桃色的布偶猫悠然地摇动着扫帚一般蓬松的大尾巴，待两个人跑得近了，像是打招呼似的，喵喵地叫了起来。  
卢卡·莫德里奇浑身颤抖，抖到拉莫斯拉住他的胳膊、甚至将他揽入怀中，天文学者依然无法自制地抖动着，桃色的猫咪翘起尾巴，走近了，仰起头，细声细气地再次咪咪叫了两声，便用身体侧面蹭拉莫斯的裤脚。它看上去不再像是因为绝望和巨大的混乱而欣喜不已的邪恶神明，只是一只亲近人类的小动物罢了，直到拉莫斯低声劝慰卢卡，说别怕别怕它看上去不像个坏猫了，说不定附在它身上的恶神已经走了呢，蹲下身去拍拍小动物毛茸茸的小巧头颅时，猫咪才吐出了一直含在口中的东西，把那截白色的指骨推向了莫德里奇的脚边。  
“消化不良。”桃色的猫咪用一种欢快得过了头的语气吐出人言，“果然你并不好吃。十四个世纪都没能消化掉，虽然我们的时间很多，但是不再愿意对你的味道抱有什么期待了。它决定不再要你、不再要你的任何一部分——毕竟猫咪不是素食主义者。”  
“妈的！操！你究竟是什么妖怪！操！”  
在塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯一蹦三尺高的惨叫声中，卢卡默默捡起白色的细长骨节，他对着自己依然包扎着的手指比划了一下，露出了一个格外无奈却又仿佛彻底解脱了的神秘微笑。桃色的布偶猫抬头看了眼安达卢西亚人，咧开嘴，在月华之下褪色变化，一身怪异的红粉色褪去，只留下白色和深棕重点色的皮毛。它自顾自地抬起前爪舔毛洗脸，之后茫然地看了看荒芜的石山，选定了一个方向，便迈开小小的步伐，消失在夜色中。忙于奔命的学者们不敢在此地有再多的停留，拔起酸疼且沉重的双腿，踉踉跄跄地向河边的石滩前行。  
“……其实我有对你说过谎的。抱歉啦。”  
“干，你非要在这种时候，”塞尔吉奥指了指身后距离他们不到五十米距离的追兵，“和我谈这些？虽然老子早就知道了。”  
“那还真是出人意料。塞尔吉奥，听好，不要回头。不要回头。还有，我比你想象的时间还要早就被你迷住了。那时的你的信仰虽然很傻气，但是看上去是那么耀眼，像太阳一样。操，为什么，为什么我非得说这种事给你听……该死的，胡言乱语，你就当我乱说的，忘了就好！但是，不要回头！”  
卢卡歪了歪脑袋，月光之下，那种有些困惑，又有些复杂的情绪似乎和考古学者预想的并不太一样，纷乱的脚步逼近，拉莫斯只来得及向莫德里奇伸出手，却抓不住小个子的克罗地亚人卷曲的发尾，他被一脚踹进河中，瞬间就被奔涌的冰冷的河水裹挟着顺流而下，大脑本能地将所有能量全都集中在保持平衡和口鼻浮上水面，考古学者用力扭转脸面，卢卡就在他身后不算远的水面上漂浮，看上去一动不动已经失去了意识。他大惊失色地靠着河中的浮木把天文学者拦下揽在怀里，向身后、山顶之上，不自觉投去好奇的一瞥。  
如烟一般的细长猎犬成群结队地围绕着山顶盘旋，圆月之下犬群之上，一名长发长须的老人驾着式样古旧的老战车，挥舞着细长的兵刃，冲进了犬群之中。  
塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯惊得连连呛了好几口河水，他挣扎着再次探头出水面，拽住卢卡，失去意识的克罗地亚人像是一坨吸饱了水的大海绵，又重又滑，扯着拉莫斯向河底下沉，拉莫斯焦急又绝望地叫嚷，流出眼泪也无济于事，直到听到直升机螺旋桨叶片割裂空气的声音。  
绳梯垂了下来。  
“Churu！抓住它！”

尾声

塞维利亚。  
回到文明世界的感觉真好。  
伊斯科想，天主在上，他已经在亚马逊丛林中呆了三四个月，在那儿除了十来天会送来一次补给的土著老哥之外，看到个母狐狸都觉得眉清目秀。  
毕业之后，伊斯科退掉了读博士住了三四年的学生公寓，没地方去，拉莫斯就给了他一个地址，说那儿是他的老宅，平日里并不会去住，也就偶尔回老家度假什么的时候会呆十天半个月，可以给伊斯科留个存放行李的小房间。伊斯科这几年年年在墨西哥跟阿兹特克人较劲儿，好容易捣鼓出三篇论文，又一头钻进亚马逊丛林深处，去探索西班牙和葡萄牙人登陆之前据说存在的繁盛文明，一年能见到拉莫斯真人一次就算是走狗屎运了。项目快结束，他实在是受不了那儿的气候，便和卡瓦哈尔打了声招呼，偷偷摸摸地一个人回了西班牙，打算在这房子里躺尸过了四月节，好好地通关几个放着积灰好久的PS4大作再说。  
他打开门，背对着迎接他的是个金色长发的瘦削的背影，肤色苍白，上面的红的粉的痕迹就显得格外突出，那人只在下身围着一块大浴巾，正举着水杯，喝进肚子里的便不只有柠檬水，还有年轻人下流的口哨声。  
一只手伸到那人胸前，摸了两把，随后才格外尴尬而又惊讶地收了回去。  
“对、对不起……我，我不知道……我不知道他已经把房子卖了。”可怜的年轻人抓着铺满下巴的胡须，眨着大眼睛，妄图以这种方式获得谅解，他是回来过四月节的，可不想在局子里度过这美好的节日，“我这就出……Churu？”  
“前男友？”卢卡好气又好笑地问，“看不出来啊Churu，小孩您也下得了手。”  
“您可也是，我比您年轻。”刚从浴室里出来、浑身都冒着热气的考古学者本能地先把该贫的嘴都贫了，这才咳了两声，“来，亲爱的Lukita，我们这下人就齐了。”  
“什么？什么齐了？”伊斯科呆滞机械地重复着，仿佛还停留在自家领队找到了能带回家的另一半的巨大冲击中（第一次见面他就从背后摸了对方的贫瘠而又硬邦邦的胸部），连话都说不利索，“你，我，你，我是谁？”  
“和你正式介绍一下我们的盟友——对抗在黑暗中活动的不可名状之物的盟友们。”拉莫斯推开伊斯科熟悉的影音室虚掩的大门，投影的幕布上，有十来张他熟悉的同伴的面孔。他瞅了瞅抓着一件短袖衫往头上套的金发小个子男人，又看了眼率先走到投影前摆弄通讯接入设备的领队，终于找回了自己的舌头。  
“……妈的，我的刺客信条奥德赛……上次走的时候没存盘！”

END


End file.
